


Blue Flames

by ninnin



Category: Fantastic Four, Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnin/pseuds/ninnin





	1. Chapter 1

王子将要嫁给一位骑士。

这样的一个消息传递的速度比战时捷报还要快。在那样通讯不畅的时代，人们通过口口相传，婚礼当日Gilboa近乎一半的国民甚至纷纷涌进都城，想要一睹这两位的荣光与风采。十几年来，他们甚至都还没有见过王子真正的面容，仅仅听说另一位是一名征战疆场的骑士，而不是什么公爵或者子爵，就对这两位主人公产生了莫大的兴趣。

那一天，玫瑰花瓣如飞雪似从空中飘洒个不停，庆典的音乐响彻整个Shiloh王都的天空。人们喜笑颜开，欢呼雀跃，好像喜事就降临在他们自己的头上。传说中的王子身着华服立在漆黑庄严的城堡露台上，他所披的长袍用的是整个大陆最顶级的绸缎，上面繁复精美的图案用去了十几卷金银丝线。大多数人是第一次看见他的面孔，人们跟他隔得太远，看不真切那一盏珍珠头饰下面的脸庞，但单单这一身华贵逼人的装饰打扮就让人们赞叹不止，拍手叫好。站在王子身侧的则是传闻中的那名骑士。他身着银白铠甲，相较于另一位新婚者要简洁不少。对于这一位意气风发的丈夫，城内的其他alpha们惯用幸运、福气、攀高枝等词来形容。他们甚至只看到那一脸毛茸茸的络腮胡，就对这位新诞生的公爵嗤之以鼻。

华丽又奢侈的庆典将要举行三天三夜。暗红的葡萄酒顺着街道水渠淌进水沟里，橘子与葡萄在拥挤时被踩了个稀巴烂。某种层面上来讲，从王宫仓库里运出来的源源不断的美酒与鲜果比这段婚姻本质上更值得所有普通民众称赞。白天，大家在王宫前的国王广场上唱歌跳舞。到了夜里，连奏乐的宫廷乐师也酩酊大醉。大家围着篝火，没有伴奏的欢快歌声照旧响彻Gilboa天鹅绒一般的灰黑夜空。

王子与公爵倒是早早进了房间，这一整天的仪式令他们太过疲惫。等到他们坐在柔软舒适的床沿上时，夜还很长。Jack Benjamin鼓起脸颊长叹了一口气。他的颈子被繁重的头饰压得似乎快要断掉，他抬起手，打算把它从自己头上弄下来。他的新婚丈夫立起来，站在床边帮他从那一冠华丽的束缚里解放出来。两人又坐在床边叹着气，然后相视而笑，接着移开目光。

“结婚对于我来说可太沉重了。”Jack摇了摇头，活动着脖子说道。

“亲爱的，”他的丈夫抬起两只手，搭在他的肩膀上温柔体贴地揉捏着。“经过这个仪式，你从此真真正正成为我的人了。”

Jack笑了笑，没有作声。他跟Curtis是在骑兵团的演武场上遇见的。身为骑兵团团长的Curtis不知道眼前的人正是王子，他甚至不知道他是一位柔软的omega。他把他当成一位不知天高地厚的捣蛋鬼、又一位把平民踩在脚底的纨绔子弟，只拿一根木棍就仔细收拾了他一通。两人的缘分就这样阴错阳差地缔结了下来。后来Jack爱惨了Curtis，他不但抛开所有痴情的追求者，甚至差点儿抛却掉自己所拥有的权势与地位、钱财与身份。经过好一番痛苦地纠缠，国王这才同意他跟这样一位身份平平的战士结合。

那一双握惯了剑的手在他疲惫的肩膀上像个丈夫那样揉动着，揉动着，从力道适度的按摩变成了温柔暧昧的抚摸。Curtis的手指顺着Jack的肩膀一路滑上omega白皙的颈侧，再撩开薄薄的衣领，滑进里面用温热的指头贴上他的锁骨、胸膛、乳珠。

“Curtis……”他未经人事，内心忐忑而兴奋，握住Curtis的那只手有些害怕地阻止着。

他的alpha脱掉鞋子，登上床坐到他的背后。Curtis从后面搂住Jack，拿鼻子在配偶颈上的信息素腺上像只猎犬那样嗅闻。“Jack，我会弄得你很舒服的。”他张开嘴唇安慰着，那些话音之后被他吞了下去。他拿那对嘴唇在对方从未经人触碰过的白嫩肌肤上摩擦，用舌头一点儿一点儿地细心舔舐，在颈侧吮吸出一片片红痕，仿佛玫瑰花搁在雪地里那样娇媚艳丽。他的新婚妻子还是个未开苞的处子，纯洁又敏感。Curtis伸手从下面撩起Jack轻盈的长袍，指头灵活地顺着缝隙探进omega薄短的衬裤里，贴上他柔软的大腿肉。Jack未满二十岁，年轻而健康的肌肤比打磨妥当的宝石都滑上那么几分。他是那么的香，那么的软。Alpha按捺不住，很快顺着大腿摸进了对方的两腿之间。

“Curtis，”Jack摁住那只手。他感到害羞，整个人烫的似乎快要烧起来。Alpha粗硬的肉棒隔着布料抵在他的后腰上，他知道自己不应该阻止，他应该接纳Curtis。

“Jack，我的宝贝，”Curtis一边说着，一边用温暖干燥的手掌在Jack的大腿上暧昧地揉弄个不停。“总会有这么一刻的。别害怕，我保证你会爱上跟我在一起的每一个夜晚。”他把Jack轻轻松松就提到了床上，让omega像个孩子那样窝在他的臂弯里。Jack把头靠在Curtis的胸口，曲起两条遮在袍子下的长腿。他听着alpha胸口强壮又明晰的心跳声，想着他们初识以来的点点滴滴，渐渐心里也随着节奏平复了下来。他闭上眼，拿手搂住Curtis暗示对方可以继续。很快那只手就摸上了Jack湿润的私处。经过刚才那一阵充满暗示地揉捏，他的密处已经流出晶莹的体液，像朵花儿那样微微开了口。Curtis的指头可没omega那样细嫩，他常年握剑，实战练习也是每一日的必备功课。只一根粗糙的指头塞进那柔软的小洞里，Jack就立刻紧张了起来。他咽着口水开始呻吟，在alpha每一次抽出或进入时都捏紧了手指，几乎吓得脸色失常。

“Jack，Jack。”alpha察觉到那含着自己的小嘴实在过于紧实，于是捏起Jack白皙的手掌，准备给omega也找点儿事做。他拉起Jack的手塞进自己的底裤里，叫对方也赠与他一些快乐。Jack窝在他的怀里，手指尖一碰上那根滚烫的肉刃，立刻惊得缩了回来。他没有感受错，Curtis的那玩意比他自己的要粗硬上太多。一想到那样坚硬的巨物即将要进入他的身体，捅开他的穴洞，在里面抽插磨蹭，他的表情似乎比要他含住一把刀还痛苦。

“摸摸我，宝贝儿，我很难受。”但当Curtis这样请求时，Jack还是又顺着浓密的毛发摸了下去。他实在太爱眼前人，即便Curtis要弄痛他，把他弄出血来，他也还是乐意。他只是太过于羞涩了。他才十八岁，王室又最看重王子公主们的礼义廉耻。他从小都受着堪比军队一般森严的教导，只在佣人那里听说过alpha的结是如何能要了人的命。Jack捏住Curtis完全胀大起来的阴茎，只是简单地捏住，羞于做别的事情。只是这样，他也几乎能够感觉到Curtis最重要的地方在他的手心里生命般的跳动，血液如何淌过上面纠缠的脉络。这反倒是Curtis想要的效果。Jack实在太过紧张，他要Jack跟他一起做些下流的事情，说些有助情趣的脏话，他要与他一起发掘前所未有的快乐，叫他从此爱上这样亲密的沟通。Curtis顶了顶胯，阴茎在Jack的手掌里兴奋地抽动了几下。他要Jack温柔地捏住他的老二上下撸动，就像对待一只柔弱的小猫那样的好，又教Jack拿拇指去磨蹭涨的通红的顶端，情不自禁用前液弄湿那些纯洁羞涩的指头。Jack相当听话，红着脸动了起来。他的手法相当拙劣，但他就算全无技术，Curtis照样能硬成一根铁棍。

“放松，你咬的太紧了。”过了一会儿，他开始继续刚才的开拓。Omega的新婚长袍的遮盖下淫猥的汁液响声连连，绸缎不断地被手背顶起，很快又疲软了似的落下。Curtis的手指埋在那个将要完全容纳他的紧穴里，由开始的试探渐渐演变成抽插，不留情面地刺入，指头飞快地在Jack柔软的穴洞里进出个不停。

Jack从未经历过如此羞于启齿的体验，他实在有些紧张过头了，手指捏住Curtis的阴茎好几次不由自主地使力，差点儿逼得alpha泄在他手上。Curtis不清楚Jack心里在想些什么，但omega的身体倒是开始渐渐从中体验出了快感。证据就是顺着Jack小穴淌到他手心里的那些透明粘液，咕叽咕叽的水声穿过那两层布料几乎快要响彻整个房间。

“宝贝儿，你的小洞好紧。含着我往里面吸个不停。”在Curtis加入第二根手指时，Jack就已经被他用指头玩弄得浑身都没了力气。那个销魂蚀骨的软穴已经彻底接纳了他，它甚至不断收缩着挤出体液，把Curtis的手指再多含入一寸或者另一根。他开始毫无顾忌，拿指头在Jack下面的小嘴里邪恶地钻来顶去，企图在娇嫩的肠壁上抠挖出更多的汁水。Curtis拿指头野蛮地操干着，他盯着Jack胀红了的脸，眉毛下面颤抖着的睫毛，眼角就快要滴出来的泪珠，以及那一张能要了人命的红艳艳的嘴。这张脸Curtis曾经向往不已，常常反复出现在他的梦里。他低头，含住Jack柔软的唇瓣开始啃咬，像野兽那样撕扯。omega的喉头发出些许与呻吟无异的柔弱反抗，全被Curtis充满柔情地咽了下去。

 

他们花了过多的时间来做准备。月亮已经升到天穹的中央。窗外，欢歌笑语跟光明一同淡了下去，寂静的夜里只间或飘来几句醉酒后的狂言。Jack躺在那儿，满头大汗，纯洁的身体跟一颗光滑鲜嫩的石榴一样，被过多榨出了馥郁而晶亮的汁水。但他仍旧是鲜活可口的，汁水顺着腿间的小洞淌不尽一般流溢而下，雪白的皮肤上汗珠似乎都冒着诱惑的香气。

“Curtis，够了。”他感到自己被Curtis的手指玩弄的过了头，他再也受不了，推拒着丈夫的手腕邀请道，“难道你不想进来吗？”

Curtis笑了笑，听上去十分满足，还有笑容里过分的宠爱。“我弄得你不舒服吗？”他抽出刚才在股间使坏的那只手掌，昏黄的烛光里，指头像戳进过蜜里那样黏、亮。那可不是蜜，他们都能闻到淫靡的味道，像一股烟那样飘散过来，令人躁动。他拿那只手捏住Jack柔软的下巴，含住唇瓣仔细吸了好一会儿。Curtis用舌头霸道地分开Jack整齐的齿列，探索对方敏感的上颚，或者侵犯他口腔里最为柔软的那些地方。他的omega呜咽着用手推拒，却又完全软靠在他的怀里，任他做一个风流又色情的混蛋。

第一次，他们采取最为传统的姿势。Jack从下面搂住Curtis宽厚的背，手指紧张地扣在上面，陷进alpha渗出汗水的肌肉里，指尖像玉石那样光滑白皙。在他的上面，Curtis慢慢将脸贴近，扎人的棕色胡须在他的下巴上磨蹭着。他闻到Curtis的气味，它们藏在那些粗短的胡茬里，还有其下布满汗珠的皮肤上。他们两人紧紧把身体亲密地贴在一起，不仅仅是脸颊或者手臂。Curtis那根滚烫的玩意贴在Jack从未被触碰过的会阴上摩擦，时而向下滑，胀大的头部挤在穴洞的外面挺动，想要进去，又退出来。Jack开始像只春日里的猫儿一样呻吟，他的下体分泌出过多omega进入情潮时将会流溢而出的汁液，润湿了他们两个人。

“宝贝，你再叫大声一点儿，整个皇宫都能听得见。”Curtis的头脑还勉强保持着冷静，但他不知道它将能够持续多久。“我从没见过比你更好的人，你是最棒的！所以，别那么紧张，放松一点儿。”那是致命的吸引力。他的鼻翼轻微地朝里面收缩，每一次呼吸都发出沉重的声响。空气里Omega信息素令人陶醉，如果他再多吸一点儿，那几乎是吸食过多违禁药物一般的感受。他把他的腰朝后退一些，从那柔软却致命的入口边缘脱离开来。

“你见过几个人呢？你见过几个人这样赤身裸体，躺在你的身下。”Jack陷在酒红色的天鹅绒毛毯里。他的身体洁白的像大理石雕像，脸红的有些不像话，两只眼睛像是马上就要流出泪水来那样水润，但是它们有些不大乐意，情绪全写在了那些流转的眼波里。

“哈哈，”Curtis掩埋在胡须下的嘴角向上扬了扬。“没有别人。只有你，只有你这个小家伙。”他说着，低头亲吻Jack垂下去的嘴角时，一挺身就挤了进去。他挤进Jack湿哒哒的小洞里，简直有些凶猛。但那条甬道如此的湿，那样的滑，紧紧地吸着他就像一张甜蜜的小嘴。那张小嘴绝对拥有着最漂亮的形状、最温暖的肉壁，以及最销魂的吸引力。Curtis的阴茎像是拥有自我意识一般在其中跳动了一下，或者说是抽动。那上面交织着的神经们忽然从未如此敏感过，敏感到几乎一碰，所有的血液就全都朝那儿涌。

“呃啊！”Jack的反应也挺大。他挺起腰，像是被一把刀刺痛了那样挺起来。但Curtis拿一只手搂住他的身体，那样温柔地搂住他安慰，世界上最好的情人也不过如此。在他的下巴上，那些刺得人直发痒的胡须磨蹭着Jack的耳朵，一股股热气抚摸上他的右耳，流泻到敏感的颈部皮肤上，或者骚动着钻进去触他的耳心。Jack的性器被挑逗得立了起来，身体几乎想打一个颤。他听到Curtis夸奖他、鼓励他、安慰他。“你的小洞真软，”他说。Jack的脸比刚才还要烫。“紧的像是把我咬住了一样。”Jack呜咽着，泄出了更多汁水。

Curtis其实也是第一次，但在床上，尤其是面对着Jack，他尽量做一个好丈夫。他搂住怀里的人，一边开始慢慢挺动腰部抽插。他知道Jack是柔软的，这是一个只有他才知道的秘密。所有人都认为Jack固执的有些不像一个omega，Curtis很庆幸，Jack柔软的那一面总是只对他展现。现如今，Jack比从前任何时候都更要软，几乎软到快要化成一滩水。他闭上眼睛，Jack那又软又烫小洞紧紧吸在他的阴茎上面，任何人都会忍不住。但Curtis慢慢动着，就好像他们不是充满激情与期待的第一次。他不想伤到Jack。他低下头，再一次含住Jack的嘴唇。他们接过无数次的吻，在夜里演武场的高墙下、国王款待骑兵团的酒会上，数也数不尽。所以相较之下，他可以不那么温柔，也许Jack也期待他像一个真正的alpha那样狂野，收起他骑士的风度。Curtis伸出舌头，在Jack的口腔里搅动、勾引，挤压他香甜的舌头，像一位粗鲁的进攻者那样不留余地地抽动。他的omega开始比刚才呻吟的更加厉害，完完全全陷阱了情欲的海水里。Jack的两张小嘴都被Curtis侵犯着，这令他感到紧张，但兴奋则更占上风。Curtis的器官粗大、滚烫、坚硬，他合不拢自己的身体，只有张开两条腿，被alpha摁在身下不断进入和抽出。他的嘴角流出晶亮的唾液，像蜜一样甜。

“唔啊……”他已经进入半沉醉半清醒的迷离状态，然而Curtis直起身，拉高他的两条腿，他的双眼立刻就睁大了。Jack盯着自己的流着热汗的alpha，假做挣扎了几下，但他还是选择顺从。他移开头，盯着床柱上捆绑床帘的金丝线。他羞于自己分开双腿露出私处的淫荡姿势，更不好意思看alpha沉迷其中的脸。他只瞅了一眼，但Curtis着迷于他的表情让他感觉自己被盯上了，被一条蛇或者一只猛虎盯上，视他为掌中肉、盘中餐。

“Jack，Jack。”他的alpha抬起头亲昵地喊着他的名字。Jack闭上眼，从喉咙里发出若有似无的回应。Curtis的手掌心长了几颗茧，指头上也有。现在那只手摸上Jack挺立起来的生殖器，坚硬的茧就开始亲密地磨蹭了起来。Curtis握住它的柱身，堵住顶端泌液的小孔。Jack开始扭动腰部，也许是为了躲避Curtis给他带来的快感，也许是想要更多。那只手渐渐下移，顺着可爱的囊袋，抵上光滑的会阴，来到Jack容纳住他的入口。“睁开眼睛，”Curtis说道。

Jack呻吟了一两声，睁开了那对眼。

“想要我标记你吗？”Curtis微微弯下腰。那些茧现在贴上了omega的乳头。它们粉嫩又娇柔，被磨蹭两下就敏感地挺起来，淫荡地里在空气里。Curtis已经开始想象Jack为自己生儿育女后哺乳时的模样了。“还是说等下一次？”腰下的挺动没有停。那根滚烫的东西始终充满活力地进入，一次次挤开Jack紧闭起来的内壁，往omega身体的里面探。在抽出时，其上喷张的脉络摩擦而过，两个人都因此一直痒进了心里，于是Curtis又咬紧自己的牙关，狠狠插了进去。

“嗯——”他觉得自己的嗓子因为不断地呻吟而开始感到干渴，但他现在真是一个湿透了的omega，全身上下，没有哪儿不是。Jack捉住Curtis玩弄他双乳的两只手，两眼也紧盯住Curtis那一对迷人的眼睛。他开始想象Curtis的结是怎样的。也许它将会粗大无比，又热又烫，挤进他的生殖腔入口里，就卡在那儿，久久都散不去。滚烫的精液像泄洪那样浇了进来，它们充满活力，带着Curtis所能赠与他的一切，很快它们会因为Jack分泌出的某些东西而更加生命力旺盛。他为自己淫猥的想法而感到羞耻和兴奋，张嘴断断续续地说道：“如果明天早上他们发现我闻上去跟今晚没什么两样，那可就精彩了。”

“所以，你是在邀请我标记你？”omega的乳头已经被揉成了鲜红的颜色，Curtis把它们摁下去，又收回自己的手。他分开Jack的两条腿，让那张合着吞咽他的地方暴露出来。Jack的小穴从未被这样摩擦和进入过，边缘已经红肿了起来，每一次抽出都有液体滴下来，Curtis又把阴茎使劲朝里抵，要把它们塞回去。

“啊！”有那么一下，Curtis饱胀的龟头插上某个神秘的地方，Jack甚至差点儿尖叫。“并不是……”他坚持道。

“可是我想这么做。”Curtis笑道。他想这样做，想了有大半年的时间。“Jack，我要标记你，我们将真真正正地合为一体，谁也夺不走你。”

Jack眨了眨那对曾经无数次吸引Curtis靠近的灰绿色宝石，漂亮的嘴唇向上翘起，然后骂道：“傻瓜。”没有任何人能够夺走Jack Benjamin，他不是一件没有生命的所属物，像顶镶钻的王冠那样被人饱含浪漫地追求、充满杀伐地争夺。他有自己的想法，那些想法丰富又精彩，永远不会渴望被其他任何人左右。但是，Jack摸着Curtis的脸侧想，如果他的生命中有那么一个意外……没有什么如果，这个意外现在正拥抱着他，跪在他的面前。Jack笑了。他抬起上半身以便能够与Curtis接吻，一个亲密又充满爱惜的甜吻。

“标记我吧，我已经等不及了。”他祈求道。


	2. Chapter 2

四月末，青草地被阳光赋予了某些不同以往的气味。它们的新鲜令人为之振奋。那股清新飘进你的鼻腔，仿佛坐在晨光里饮过一杯小酒那样刺激你迷糊的神经。傍晚，这股气味则变得暖洋洋，被春日照晒了整天的泥土令一切又有些不同。Jack就在这样的气味中走进演武场的黄昏里。他没有穿王子那些华贵又正式的衣裳，一身米白色的衬衫简单又轻便。他也没有带上一两名仆从，下了马车，一个人站在高墙边的阴影之下，绿眼珠寻觅着某个熟悉的影子。他要找的人正站在草地中间。Jack一看到那个高大的背影，嘴角浮现出微笑，静静地等候着。他跟Curtis第一次就是在这里见的面。时间跑得比战马还要快，这趟旅程也颠簸又起伏，好在他们总算顺利到达了目的地。他站在那儿等了一小会儿，有眼尖的手下比Curtis先发现他。这也许违背了兵团的某些规则，但大多数人都不顾团长的训话，开始朝王子鞠躬行礼。Jack向那边点了点头，心里觉得无奈，然而Curtis已经转过身来。

“我以为你已经做完了今天的工作。”等到人群四散，Jack才迈步朝那儿走去。

“本来也应该结束了。”Curtis一只手抱着银白的头盔，拿另一只手摸在Jack的后脑上，他的嘴唇轻轻贴在omega光洁的额头上问好。“没人告诉我你要过来。”

“我没让人跟着我。”他穿着深棕色的皮靴，说完话后微微低头，以十分轻巧的动作拿脚尖挑起草地里的铁剑。Curtis知道他想干些什么，他走到一边随手捡起一根弯弯曲曲的木棍。他们对视了一瞬，十分默契地笑着，同时飞快地伸出右手攻出去。作为王子，剑术是Jack六岁起就每日必修的功课。他没有王室成员永远褪不去的敏感娇气，倒是个勤勉的好学生。然而并不是任何时候都能以勤补拙，天赋这种东西左右着你的大脑和手脚。面对Curtis，他总是毫无悬念地败下阵来。如同此刻，他甚至还没有流出第一滴汗，那根木棍就比上了他的咽喉。Curtis从后面反手把他夹在怀里，牢牢制住了他。

“我输了。”他扔下剑。虽然只是闹着玩的比试，但心里难免有些不平。Curtis也丢下手里的棍子，用手掌捏在他的肩膀上。Alpha从身后把头凑上来，在他因为运动而散发出艳丽色彩的脸颊上亲了好几口。“是我输了。”Curtis一边亲吻着，小声重复了两三次，Jack的脖子被他吸出一枚红红的印记。

他们在草坪上并肩而行，夜幕降临之前的最后一抹光拉长了紧靠的影子。Curtis一只手夹住帽子，另一只捏住Jack的手掌。王子因为alpha激烈运动之后的臭汗颇有微词，但还是老老实实被牵着。两人散步一样慢慢走到马棚前面，一匹毛皮光滑的黑马正站在棚里安逸地吃着草。那是Curtis的战马。Jack喊了喊它的名字，他先坐上去，但他在上面扬了扬下巴，不允许Curtis乘上来。他说他的盔甲像石头一样硌人，而热衷于享乐的王子才不打算忍耐。

Curtis正热得流汗，他脱掉身上坚硬的防护，把沉重的盔甲拎在手里问：“那我总不能把它们丢在这里。”

“与我有关吗，”Jack笑得开心极了，“不如你走路，我骑马，你牵着它，我们就这样慢慢走回去。”

Curtis笑着瞪了瞪omega，示意对方你有些过于调皮捣蛋了。他还想早点儿回去洗掉身上的汗液。夜间行路也许算得上浪漫，但他今天有些疲惫。没有办法。Curtis又只能叫Jack等着，自己一个人走回楼里去托人叫自己家的马车。等他走回马棚，Jack仍旧趾高气扬地坐在上面。“我们去湖边散散步，马车就快来了。”他说着，踩着马镫翻身上马。他的omega做出嫌弃的表情，身体朝前倾斜想要离他更远一些，嘴里指责着Curtis别弄脏了他的衣服。

“小家伙。”这倒也是一种调情的方式。Curtis笑着，拿粗壮的手臂把omega搂回来，捁在胸膛前面不允许他动弹。“想让我收拾你了？”他拿食指与拇指隔着薄薄的棉布就朝Jack的身上拧了下去。他们熟悉彼此的一切，如果说是身体，那就甚至比自己本身还了解的还多。Jack喘息着，喉咙里发出微弱的呻吟，缩在Curtis的怀里表示投降。他的乳尖被那样准确地捏住，那毫无顾忌的力气甚至弄得他的身体产生出一些疼痛，还有一丝快感。比他更加兴奋的反而是Curtis。Jack只是那样轻的叫了一声，alpha的阴茎就变得比佩剑还要坚硬，隔着裤子顶在他丰满的臀肉上，下流地抵在那儿。这样的触碰丝毫不能令Curtis满足。他把身体朝前移了一寸，让Jack的臀肉完全挤压住他的老二，随着马儿的前进摩擦出超乎想象的快感。“Jack……”他用暧昧的口气喊着omega的名字，好像是在挑逗。Jack塞在腰带里的衣摆被他手忙脚乱地扯了出来，他的手指灵活又色情地顺着光滑的小腹一路摸上去，捏住对方敏感的乳尖开始毫无顾忌地揉搓。Jack知道Curtis想做些什么，他扭动身体试图挣脱，但喘息的声响渐渐比刚才更加不堪入耳。

“放……开我。”

此刻，Curtis已经彻底松开了缰绳。那只潮湿的大手有些失礼地探进Jack的裤头里，裹住那根同样兴奋的东西，粗粝的大拇指在前端左右磨蹭了起来。他要Jack跟他在马背上交欢一次。Alpha全身的血液都已经开始沸腾，情欲的泡沫也欢快地涌出血液，甚至融入他的汗液从皮肤一起宣泄而出。他们两人坐在上面，更像是在争夺些什么。马儿失去人类的鞭笞却没有停下脚步，它仍旧提起蹄子走着，但速度降了下来，漫无目的。Jack的乳头被揉弄得完全立了起来，像树上熟透了的小樱桃，只等着有人把它摘下来，放在口中，拿舌头裹住好好品尝。“不要，”他不断摇头反驳。马棚甚至就在他们的身后，可能有没回家的骑兵会来牵马，车夫也许下一刻就会赶过来。Curtis真是胆大包天，他在心里感叹着。但他把后背贴在Curtis厚实的前胸上，一闻到alpha身上那股雄性荷尔蒙十足的汗味，差点儿松口求对方进来把他填满。

“很快就弄完。”Jack的挣扎反倒刺激了另一人的决心，Curtis变得有些急躁。事实上，他跟Jack都在享受这种欲拒还迎的吸引、光天化日之下的刺激。想象一下Jack的衬衫被他粗鲁地撕成碎片，白净的身体暴露在空气里不得不让他享用。即使一开始omega会满嘴抱怨，最后也还是会牢牢夹住他喊他的名字。Curtis的手指头饶过小巧的囊袋，探到下面溢水的洞口。他十分轻巧就把指头插了进去，包裹着他的地方滑极了，在夕阳下被搅出咕叽咕叽的水声。“我这就插进去，我们打个飞快的仗，保证没有别人能看到。”他没有再问Jack的意见，因为他知道他会说些什么。Jack被他拎起来转了个方向，两人面对着面，胸口贴着胸口。最后一束暗黄的光也变成蓝色的夜幕，夜晚终于快要来临。Jack哼叫着，他闻到青草的芬芳、泥土的气味，最后都被Curtis身上散发出来的浓郁信息素盖掉。在他体内，Curtis的阴茎硬的像一柄剑，又粗又烫，它是那样急躁地插进Jack的后穴里，他都害怕自己会被它捅坏。于是他求饶道：“Curt，太深了……”他的话让抱住他的男人摁住他纤细的腰往上挺，差点儿把他颠下马。Jack紧紧搂住Curtis的脖子生怕滚下去，把体内的肉棒咬得更深了。

“让我进去。”Curtis重申道。他爱死了Jack羞怯时泛红的眼角，最受不了那张因为胆怯和羞涩含住它吸个不停的小嘴。Jack的肉穴比牛奶都要滑，只要他在里面稍稍一顶，那里就会流出粘腻的汁液，浸润湿两具肉体。他要把Jack摁在腰上狠狠地贯穿，把自己钉进那柔软的身体里，进入前所未有的深度。“让我进你的里面，Jack。你不是最爱我的结吗？”他们有过几次这样的经验。如果Curtis让它在适当的地方成结，抵在Jack最受不了的敏感点上膨胀，那么omega就会给他最为激烈的反馈，倾泻出无止境的馥郁汁液。

“不要！”Jack有些急迫地呼喊，喉咙同时还得对Curtis毫无间断的挺动做出反应，他心急地说着话，差点儿呛到自己。“不要成结。赶快……”他的脸羞得有些烫，一双眼睛不知道该往哪儿看才对。

“赶快什么？”Curtis腾出一只手扯开Jack的衬衫。他低下头，含住omega微小的喉结舔舐。他的舌头也有自己的喜好，喜欢最可口香甜的玩意，而那对热爱被它玩弄的饱满果实已经完全胀立了起来。它们因为刚才的揉搓而充血了太久，淫猥的氛围更是让尖端兴奋又敏感。Curtis含住Jack的乳尖，用舌头裹住那颗乳头不断吸唆，拿牙尖轻轻蹂躏，甚至弄出啧啧的水声。被他抱在怀里的Jack紧张到了极点，然而幕天席地不知廉耻的交媾所带来的兴奋却也使身体几乎到达临界值。他弓起背脊，马儿走一步，他几乎都要颤两颤。Curtis的那根粗烫的器物毫无怜惜地顶开他的肠壁，每一次前进，它都刮过柔软的肉缝，直直往他里面钻。

“赶快……赶快射进来吧。”他的左乳甚至感到微微的疼痛，但Curtis的舌头令它感受到的更多则是酥麻。也许他的乳头就快被吮坏掉了。他的肠肉也再容不下那样深的进入，失禁似的让汁水顺着大腿泻个不停，甚至浇湿了马鞍。这个世界上从来没有过这样的王子，这样淫荡、不知羞耻，祈求alpha塞满他的洞使劲操干，在里面喷洒种子。Jack的眼泪终于流出来，倒不是因为这个。他实在太舒爽了，也许Curtis再顶几下，他就能弄湿马儿黝黑的鬃毛。

“那你给我说些好听的话，也许我一激动就射给你。”Curtis掐了掐Jack的臀肉，再往里面狠狠塞了塞。

Jack含住自己的下嘴唇，用力咬紧直到那片唇瓣发白。Curtis是个混蛋，但他不得不依这个混蛋的指示来。天色越来越沉，Jack觉得自己听到了马蹄声，不远处鞭子抽得啪啪响。他怎么可能让任何人知道王子与公爵正不知廉耻地抱在一起，像没受过教育的村野农夫那样松开裤子在草地上交媾。他扭了扭腰，让Curtis的阴茎往更深的地方去；挺了挺背，把另一边乳头塞进Curtis的嘴里。“求求你……Curt，操我，操大我的肚子。”粗长的阴茎终于钻进那个缝里，Jack求着饶，眼泪可怜兮兮地挂在下巴上。“嗯啊……射给我。我想为你生个孩子……”

他们都有些颤抖。Jack哭泣着，但那不是难过的眼泪。Curtis含住他的乳头，啵的一声响后，它又从那对柔软的唇里被释放出来。两颗乳头都胀得有些不像话，被咬成了殷红的香艳颜色，似乎快要滴出奶来。慌乱中，Jack拉过自己的衬衫，遮住赤裸的胸膛。但它们很快又被释放出来，乳珠在Curtis的胸膛上磨蹭着。它们在激烈的碰撞时被不小心摁进去，接着又放荡地挺起来。他们坐在马上随着马蹄的律动一颠一跛，如果Jack害怕掉下马去，就只能抱紧Curtis的脖子，没有力气再兼顾其他地方。他呜咽着求饶，已经没有过多的精力再去说挑逗丈夫的情话，Curtis终于攻陷了他最受不了的甬道，用过重的力度在里面不断捣干。那根粗野的器物放肆地冲开那片薄薄的肉缝，一直挤进最里面的器官侵干挤压。也许他真的会怀孕，怀上Curtis的孩子。


	3. Chapter 3

Jack的猜想很快就成为了现实。一个新的生命开始悄悄孕育。那是Curtis离开之前留给他的最后的礼物，在之后漫长的时光里，这个孩子告诉他曾经所拥有的一切并不是虚妄的幻想。在他们所处于的蒙昧未明的晨昏时代，文明尚是一个睡在襁褓之中的婴儿。硝烟与争夺似乎无可避免，Gilboa并没有例外。Curtis决定亲自披甲上阵，为了他所钟爱的国家，为了他所效忠的Benjamin王室，为了出生于王室的亲密爱人。Jack并不赞同Curtis的做法。他的丈夫已经成为Gilboa尊贵的公爵，拥有自己的封地与子民，鲜血横飞的战场不是他们该待的地方。事实上，他只是过于担心Curtis的安危。

“这正是我坚持的地方。”他的alpha反驳道，“他们都把我当做只会挥刀舞剑的小兵，同贵族与王室相去甚远的莽夫。我不是真正的公爵，永远也得不到任何人的承认。”

“可是我们也不需要那些虚伪又乏力的承认。我们只需要彼此。Curt，我从来不在意任何人的看法，你也不是那种热爱虚名的人。”

“我不在乎他们对我的任何看法。”他们即将分离。Curtis看着Jack那双熟悉的眼睛，他看到自己的影子映在那对不舍的灰绿明眸之上。他亲吻Jack的额头，把对方搂在怀里，不断亲吻着那些柔软的棕发，一遍又一遍。“可是我不想你再遭受任何非议，被傲慢的王室成员讽刺讥笑，被身份低微的佣人们当做笑柄。”

Jack沉默不语。他们的封地贫瘠又狭小，像几个荒无人烟的边陲小镇可笑的集合，然而这也是他的父亲能够给Curtis的最大限度的退让。不被看好的王室婚姻就只能够得到贬低与漠视。他们紧紧搂住对方，既因为这段婚姻感到幸福，又生出些许悲伤，但没有人曾经产生过哪怕一丝后悔的念头。Jack亲吻着丈夫柔软的嘴角，以及蓄满短须的下巴。“等你回来，别再做什么骑士。我们离开Shiloh。”他如此要求道。

直到Curtis坐在那匹黑色的马儿上同Jack道别，他们都还不知道属于这份至死不渝的爱的结晶正在Jack腹中缓慢地缔结。在清晨柔和的浅色晨光里，Jack为Curtis整理那一身银白的甲胄，他为Curtis带上坚硬的头盔，把关于战争和离别的所有祝福与担忧都寄托在那上面。他要Curtis朝他发誓，在战场上为了Gilboa披肝沥胆的那些时刻里，也绝不能忘掉有人坐在Shiloh的某栋漆黑高宅里等待着他的归来。他拉过alpha冰凉坚硬的盔甲，在对方的耳边最后一次说悄悄话，“别那么尽力豁出命去战斗。我一点儿也不想你走，只希望我转过身，你就像往常那样出现在我身旁。”Curtis抬了抬眉毛，然后弯起嘴角欣慰地微笑。突然之间，他们两人都开始前所未有的不舍。Jack甚至差点儿想流眼泪，他不知道这是为什么，那其实是某种神奇的预感。他瞪着酸涩的眼睛，四下张望之后，拉下Curtis在那对熟悉的嘴唇上贴上自己的。很快，临行的号角开始吹响，Jack站在城门下，他的骑士只留下那熟悉的宽厚背影。Curtis穿过那些迷乱的金色晨光，离他越来越远。

令人感到伤心的是，这位英雄的离开轻而易举就让Jack重回了少时生活。第二天，他的母亲就邀请他去王宫品茶，他的父亲点了点头，重新让他回归王都里最为眼花缭乱的社交场合。这是在直言Curtis就是他们之间最大的阻碍。Jack非但没有因为这样的殊荣感到快乐——这并不是真正意义上的重修旧好——他甚至因此感到郁郁寡欢，认为整个王室都视Curtis这样一位勇士为敌。他们对Jack的配偶实在冷漠得有些残酷，相反，对于他的热情却又如拨弄过的烈焰一般复燃。那时稍有身份地位的人都养着几位情妇，他们追求新鲜感，美好的事物更是不论何时都能吸引恶狼贪婪地驻足。Alpha们称赞他比从前更富有魅力，披上了名叫成熟的风韵，放眼整个Gilboa都无人能望其项背。Jack对于这些马屁不以为然，他整天只想着一件事。

也许正因为过多的人对于那位骑士怀有恶意的偏见，这份强烈的怨恨似乎都传到了上帝的耳畔。很快，关于Curtis大败的噩耗飞速传回Shiloh富丽浮华的宫殿，Jack惊得打翻酒杯，甚至昏倒了过去。朦胧中，Curtis临行前的背影总不断在他脑海里浮现。睡梦中的他不知道，最大的恶意偏偏来自于他最亲密的亲人。正是他的父亲——Gilboa的国王亲手导致了这一结果。作为政治的挡路石，Curtis的死亡无可避免，身为王室的牺牲品，Jack的献身也势在必行。事实上，早在战争开始不久，两国就几乎已经达成和解。Silas急切地计算着那位一无所知的骑士的死亡，就等他毫无意义的牺牲之后，好立刻送走自己的儿子。然而上帝是公平的，命运的天平绝不会永远偏向同一边。等到Jack醒过来，一切计划都被他腹中的小生命给打破了。

从呱呱坠地那一刻开始，Jack的人生就如同宪法文章那样被牢牢书写在了Gilboa的羊皮纸上。他本来应该像王室的其他omega成员那样，规规矩矩学习礼仪与文学，在某个公爵或者子爵家的花园里度过一生。但他遇见了Curtis，从此，他生命中最为不羁的一面如同一股紫色青烟从箱子里被释放出来。他宁愿结束自己的生命，也不肯谋杀掉他跟Curtis的爱情。他跟他残忍的父亲就此僵持了好几天，幸而这个秘密没能遮过世人的耳目，像风一样漂洋过海，传到敌国政客们的耳朵里。在那样的年代，没有人愿意娶一位怀有他人骨肉的omega，更别说高贵又骄傲、把血统看得比金银还要重的王室。他们不愿意接纳Jack，Silas气得不轻，说要把Jack抓起来送进修道院。他的儿子表示对这样的结果求之不得，甚至巴不得连夜乘车赶去避难。Jack的精神因为爱人的离去遭受了过于沉重的打击，他没用勇气再去面对阴谋与权术，唯一的冷静也全送给腹中未出世的孩子。然而此时，他的父亲再一次出尔反尔。很快，Silas又一次强迫Jack做出残忍的决定——打掉孩子被关进修道院，或者嫁给年轻的Storm公爵。

危机接踵而至，即便是Jack这样从小受权利与争夺渐染的王子也愁于应付。他不知道这个年轻人怎么突然钻进他们的话题，猛地给他当头一棒。他气得不轻，还没跟对方见面就已经恨得牙痒痒。事实上他们不仅见过面，还不止碰见过一次。也许他应该感谢这样一位地位不菲的、真正的世袭公爵愿意接纳他。他的父亲告诉他说，对方一点儿也不介意他的过去，甚至愿意把他和Curtis的孩子当做亲生骨肉抚养。可是谁又在乎呢，他根本就不需要任何人接纳自己和肚子里的孩子。然而这一次，Silas不肯给他第三条路走。仅仅半个月后，他和Johnny Storm的关系就得到了教皇的承认。


	4. Chapter 4

他从一栋房子搬进了另一栋。但这栋装饰华贵、富丽堂皇的高宅只是他落脚的地方。他的家在有关Curtis那令人痛心的噩耗传回shiloh时就已经成为过去，跟他们的过去一同埋葬进坟墓的是他那颗曾经盈满爱意的心脏。他为什么肯搬到这里来？哪间房子，高或矮，美或丑，对他来说又哪里有任何区别。此刻，他在这里也待了一段说长不长说短不短的时间，都已经进了夏天。Jack坐在沙发上，看着窗外雨水把修剪平整的草地压得东倒西歪，他回想起某一个金色的傍晚，他跟Curtis在草坪上轻松地漫步、惬意地交谈。分开以来，任何微不足道的事都能使他联想起那一段感情。想到这里，他抬手摸了摸肚子。 

 

门厅响起几声敲击地板的哒哒声，接着传来仆人那刻板而毫无起伏的问候。他没有理，猜想一定是那个人打发完时间回来了。Jack舔了舔嘴唇，百无聊赖，拿起旁边矮几上的草莓往嘴里喂。

 

“好大的雨。” 

 

那个熟悉的声音很快就在他身后响起。Jack抬起脚，把长沙发空出来的那一段拿脚挡住，又从盘子里拿了另一颗草莓。这些水果都是房子的主人叫庄园主一大清早运来的珍品，市面上绝对找不到比这更新鲜的了。Johnny从后面绕过来，在另一边的短凳上坐下来。Jack没有看他，但眼角的余光撇到alpha似乎正接过毛巾擦自己的头发。

 

他们结婚好几个月，Jack却从来不拿正眼瞅自己的新任丈夫一下。当然，他是不肯承认Johnny已经成为了他的丈夫的。他们住在不同的两个房间，更像是同居的陌生人。如果他们之间无可避免非要交谈，Jack就用手指毫无礼貌地朝那个男人指过去，又或者喊道“你”。当初他刚走进这栋豪宅，就对眼前的alpha厌恶到了顶点。他把Johnny当成一个急色的小人，认为对方对他做了落井下石的恶心事。新婚当夜，Jack完全搞乱了他们的新房，他砸烂了所有可以摔成碎片的东西，还弄伤了Johnny的额头。从断奶起王子也许就再没有过如此幼稚的时刻，但事出有因，他总得找些由头发泄。事实上，Johnny不像他想的那样，反而是一位不错的alpha。到了现在，他的脑子里甚至偶尔会冒出这样的想法。他们甚至做过一次爱，天啊。那是某天夜里发生的一件荒唐事，他不想再提起。 

 

傍晚，佣人们端着烛台开始在各个房间里掌灯。餐厅里，Johnny脱掉了下午那件被雨水淋湿的白衬衫，换成了另一件。他没有坐在主人应该坐的位置，而是选择在Jack旁边的地方落座。当他第一次这样做时，Jack停下手中的叉子，拿嫌恶而冷漠的眼神盯了他一眼，但他没有退却，反而开心地笑了。今天，Jack也比Johnny晚些时间进入餐厅，因为他下午有些疲乏，直到刚才都躺在床上。天还没完全黑下来，桌上的烛光晃动着。除了晚餐之外，餐桌上常年摆着颜色喜人的水果与艳丽的鲜花做装饰。佣人拉开椅子，Jack扶着肚子坐下来，房子的主人们开始用餐。期间Johnny向Jack汇报了他这一天的行踪。他说自己去见了某某子爵，两人在森林里骑了马，后来下雨，直到佣人撑着伞接到他们才能够回家。Jack面无表情。他从没这样要求过，他对这个男人一整天见了谁又干了些什么也毫无兴趣。然而Johnny如果当天出过门，睡觉前就一定会这么做。如果那一天他没有出门，在家里陪Jack坐在花园里发呆，或者在喷泉池边逗狗，晚餐时他就会说些别的。他总是说个不停，大多数信息有关于他自己，少数时候会提起别的笑料。事实上他对Jack的生活经历相当感兴趣，但他知道Jack甚至都不会抬眼看他一次，所以他什么也不问，也从未妄想得到回应。很快，Jack匆匆忙忙用完了餐，就像往常那样把自己关在房间里。 

 

今天也是如此。他早早回到房间之后就躺上窗前休息的小榻，有下没下的抚摸着自己凸出来的肚子。其实他不应该这么早就躺下来，这样对胎儿没有好处。但他厌烦了散步时总有人在耳边聒噪个不停，像只妄图讨主人欢心的狗儿那样绕着他的脚边转来转去。相处到现在，他已经不像刚住进来时那样，有什么不满都朝Johnny大吼大叫。他也不想做的太过分，或者说他累了，于是他选择沉默。可有一天夜里，他实在想活动自己的手脚，就扶着腰，在房间里转来转去。公爵的卧室宽敞到可以在里面奔跑，所以散散步完全是允许的。他就那样走来走去，像从前的每一天那样顺便想着Curtis。这时，有人敲了他的房门。他走过去拉开门，Johnny站在门外。他问他是否发生了一些什么，他对他很是担忧。Jack有些迷茫地眨了眨眼，最后终于反应过来，是自己的脚步声造成了这一切。那一刻，他的心底忽然升起一股暖意，但它甚至没有行将熄灭前的最后一抹烛光长久。他最终还是故作姿态，冷冷地甩了一句没事之后就关上了门。从那一天起，他也不在房间里散步了，就只是坐下来看看诗，或者躺在那儿盯着天花板上精美的花纹。

 

现在，他像昨天那样又躺在榻上，准备迎接夜晚的到来。窗外，雨已经停了，一阵阵微风从窗口溜进来，令房间充满泥土与鲜花的气味。他看着窗口，看了一会儿就闭上了眼睛。这时候月亮还没完全露出来，所以他并不是困了。Jack闭上眼睛，他最近总觉得自己身体像一团布那样软。今夜他也感觉到一股毫无缘由的疲乏席卷了他的全身，使他不得不闭上眼睛养神。他猜想是肚子里的孩子汲取了过多的能量，而他自己总是为了躲避Johnny而飞快地用完晚餐。也许是营养不够，他这样认为。冷风从他的手背爬上来，一次次像浪一样推到他的额头上，凉爽的风让他很快就真真正正的进入了梦乡。 

 

这场睡眠在这一晚是惬意的，他梦到了Curtis。他最亲爱的丈夫像从前那样拥着他，把他抱在怀里。他们回到了曾经的家，在黑丝绒里赤龘裸着身体翻滚，仿佛就要上天堂。第二天快要接近中午，他都没有从那里爬起来。直到Johnny实在过于担心而打开房门，摸了摸他的额头，他才睁开眼睛。那个心急火燎、火烧眉毛似的alpha认为他生了病，在那样的年代，即使是轻微的感冒，对怀有身孕的人来说都不算小事。Jack被抱起来放在床上，他甚至觉得自己只是眨了一次眼，等他再睁开眼，床边就挤满了人。巫师、神父、佣人，还有什么都不能做，只是握着手满脸焦急的Johnny。 

 

“离我远一些。”他用无力又干枯的声音说道。那么多人围在他的床前，他甚至都被吓到了，仿佛自己即将不久于人世。他从他们的脸上发掘出恐惧和焦躁，以及担忧，这令他又吓了一跳，直到确认肚子还好好的顶起身上的薄被，他才松了一口气。 

 

“Jack，你生病了。”Johnny俯下身来温柔地解释。 

 

他想说他当然知道。接着就又因为昏厥闭上了眼睛。 

 

Jack在自己的房间住了下来。当然，他以前也住在这里。只不过从那天起，Johnny吩咐人把三餐都搬到他的房间里来，佣人们每天早晨都往花瓶里换上最新鲜的鲜花，还有一个小孩子站在墙边，随时等待Jack的吩咐。Johnny白天很少出去了。也许他意识到Jack并不想见到他，于是他只是偶尔出现，问候一两声，然后又走了出去，过一会儿再走进来。Jack其实不喜欢这样大的阵仗。在他还住在王宫里时，他就是一个没有贵族架子的人，他跟Curtis的结合正得益于他能够放下自己的骄傲与身价。但这一次，他没有否定Johnny的做法，因为他的身体实在疲乏的有些过了头了。

 

这天中午，他用完午餐，放下手里的碗，拿起手帕擦了擦嘴。那个omega佣人端着银托盘正准备离开，Jack叫住了她。 

 

“Johnny在干什么？”他问道，一边把毯子掀开，散散热。

 

在楼下用餐，她低着头回答道。

 

“我得了什么病？” 

 

对方飞快地抬起头，又飞快地垂下去，接着使劲摇了摇。 

 

Jack抿了抿嘴。如果是别人，他不会追问这个问题。但这个女佣，他敢肯定对方知道他的病情。那天他看到了Johnny跟她谈话，内容恰好与他有关。于是他换上了更加严厉的表情和声音，持续追问。 

 

“公爵说……”她红了红脸，“您只是感染了风寒。”


	5. Chapter 5

他没有得到答案。因为这栋高宅的主人永远都将由一名叫Storm的alpha来担当，纵使这个人平常表现得不拘小节而平易近人，更像一位思想开明、性格温柔的朋友，威严与权威却依旧是家族赋予Johnny与生俱来的光环和特性，它们在无形之中封住了所有人的嘴，即便要求佣人们开口的是这个国家的王子。这令Jack感到相当的不快。再一次的，被周围一切排斥着的感觉强烈地包裹住他，愈发助长了他心中的怒火。

因此，某一个雨后湿漉漉的凉爽清晨，他让佣人整理好他半丧的行装，叫来隔壁房间里的alpha。他告诉面前这个选择把他瞒在鼓里的男人，他要去见另一个人。他的第二任丈夫惊讶得睁大了眼睛，Johnny听完Jack的话愣了一下，恰好足够一只蝴蝶从窗外飞快地掠过。倏忽间，王子从那双蓝眼睛里读出了灰暗的寂寞与一闪而过的痛苦，他的话刺伤了这个对他忠心耿耿的男人，但他选择视而不见。很快，Johnny恢复成平常的模样，这个世界上唯一一个能够容忍Jack所有任性要求的人。作为体贴的情人，对于心爱的恋人他总是有求必应，他点了点头，让管家去准备一辆最好的马车。

那时，死去的人们通常被埋葬在修道院后松软的土地之下，以便往生者能在圣经的吟诵声里登上天堂。地位不菲的贵族则有资格在教堂穹顶上的十字架显露出第一抹光时拥抱大地，他们被埋葬在教堂里。在Gilboa的所有教堂之中，圣家族教堂是唯一得到王室认可的皇家大教堂。它坐落在Shiloh最为重要的土地上，离王宫仅一街之隔。它在那儿矗立了两百多年，如同一位年老而睿智的长者。它注视着这个国家的所有风云变幻，一切令人称道的变革都有它的参与，任何细小变化都逃不过它顶尖十字的审判。那天早晨，在它所处的那条潮湿窄小的街道上，一位带着圆顶帽的车夫一边使劲拍打马儿肥满的臀部，不时还举起马鞭，嚷嚷着驱赶迷茫的路人。四匹黑马皮毛油亮得几乎可以反射出光——真正的世袭公爵家族里，即便马儿也是讲究血统的——它们不断扬起坚实的蹄子，带起土黄的泥水，即便这样一条泥泞的雨后小道，依然跑得风度翩翩、姿态优美。马车绕过教堂高大宽阔的前门，直朝南边驶去。在教堂的北边隐藏着一条由大小相当的砖石铺砌的小路，除了平时打扫落叶的佣人，就只有王室被允许能够踏上那些整齐的红砖石。很快，马儿沾着泥浆的黑蹄子停在一株湿答答滴着水的榉树下。穿着黑袍的两名佣人微弯着腰迎上来，拉开车底隐藏的阶梯，轻敲雕着精美木兰花花纹的车门，又弯着腰退到一旁恭候。Johnny推开了门，他抢先下了马车。他站在泥水里，伸出自己戴着手套的右手。他家那位傲慢的王子一手摸着肚子弯下腰，用另一只手扶着马车，小心翼翼地跨下那两级阶梯，头也不回地朝里面走了去。

Jack的父亲，那个专治而又无情的国王在Curtis死后倒是施展了一次自己假惺惺的仁慈。当Curtis的消息传回来时，他们那个一度骄傲得像枝头漂亮云雀的小儿子沉默了，他那青白的脸上死一般的落寞终究还是叫人于心不忍。他们异常冷静而清楚地明白，即便Jack倔强的像匹骡子，从此也彻底死心了。毕竟他们摆弄权政的双手沾满了Curtis冤屈的鲜血和枉死的灵魂。于是，国王下令，把这位勇士移入皇家教堂，让他下葬在只有真正的王室才能够进入的这一片土地里。从此，那两颗冷漠的心脏里就再也没有半点儿愧疚。

Jack摈退了所有修士与佣人，包括Johnny，也被他要求离开。“让我远远的看着你吧，”Johnny如此要求道。雨后的小路同光溜溜的刀面一样打滑，他怕Jack一不小心跌进泥水里。然而他也不可能不知道，任何人都能在这种时刻陪伴Jack左右，唯独他不行。那令倔强的王子感到自己身不由己却真实的背叛。Jack摇了摇头，没同alpha多做争辩。

他走过那道红色小道，离坟墓越近，黑色皮靴边缘就不断陷进湿软的泥里，变得愈加沉重。他留下一行长长的脚印，那一整排孤单的脚印朝向他曾经生机勃勃的爱情。正如同他们的过去，现如今，只剩下一行空空的、没有任何人会在意的凹痕。灰色石碑孤零零的被安置在一棵树下，恰如Curtis一个人走向地狱，没来得及同任何人道别。Jack把手放在那块被雨水弄得斑驳的墓碑上，沉默地伫立着。夏季潮湿温热的季风绕过几颗粗壮的银杏，扫得他干涩的眼珠如同两颗没有生气的玻璃珠。在他脚下松软的土地里，埋葬着最后一封关于Curtis的书信，以及王子的爱物——一把镶嵌着宝石的锋利匕首。

“Curt。”他喊道，轻抚石碑的右手仿佛正在摩挲爱人孤单的脸庞。

距离他不远处，Johnny坐在教堂大厅的讲经台前，紧握住自己潮湿的、沁出冷汗的双手。此刻，他正想象Jack面对着那座孤坟溢出泪水的双眼，他向来因Jack对那个男人的爱而嫉妒得发狂，为此，他所承受的伤感也并不比任何人少一分一毫。而这一切的原因仅仅是因为他想隐瞒住的消息，一个Jack听到会表露出明显厌恶的真相。即便是此刻，他仍不打算告诉Jack所谓病情其实只是omega在怀孕期间渴求alpha滋润的生理本能。那会让他在爱人心中彻底变成一个急色鬼。在结婚之前，他的确同好几个omega保持过若即若离的肤浅关系，他没有爱过她们，也从未把那些发泄欲望的相处归之于爱情。起初，他试图在一个又一个漂亮而傲慢的情人身上捕捉与那个人相似的影子，等到后来，他明白永远没有人可以代替Jack，就变成了纯粹的发泄、打发时间，而她们在他那里找到自己想要的，各取所需。一切交际并未如他的想象那样，让他备受创伤的心脏得到慰藉，在王公贵族里，他的评价与名声越来越差，如同一具逐渐腐烂的尸体。这种看似喧嚣实则空虚到了骨子里的生活持续了很长的时间，直到那个转机如神谕一般降临。

面对Jack，他愿以海一般宽广的容忍力接纳他的所有要求。他对Jack的爱也恰如同深邃而无边的大海，表面平静，实则波涛暗涌。他第一次见到Jack是在三年前的一个傍晚。当时他收到请柬，依约前往宫廷参加庆祝会。他并不比Jack大多少岁，在那样正热爱玩闹的年龄，他绝不允许自己错过任何这样盛大而有趣的宴会。他对那场庆祝会抱着相当大的期待，因而那天他去得有些早，被另一位朋友安排跟几名贵族在娱乐室里面玩牌打发时间。Johnny对赌博毫无兴致，他平时喜欢骑马打猎，热衷一切室外运动，因此没时间在自己烂到底的牌技上多做专研。眨眼的工夫，腰带上的小荷囊就变得空空如也。他倒不心疼那些挥霍一空的金银，只是因为觉得自己没有必要坐在这儿，像个陪客那样将就别人的兴趣，于是他找了个借口就离开了那里。那是一个温柔又安稳的下午。太阳马上就要掉到Gilboa王宫的另一侧去，但在Johnny闲逛的那个时刻，它悬在柔软的白云里，金色的光辉使一切看起来都是那么的美好。他走过栽种各色花卉的后花园，从一条垂吊着青绿藤蔓的走廊穿行而过。他上一次进入王宫已经是一年前的事情，眼前的一切景致即使毫无新意，他照样饶有兴致的慢慢欣赏着。从他的身旁不断路过端着水果和冰块的年轻佣人，她们之中有些人会拿眼睛悄悄瞥一眼这个穿着绸衬衫的公爵，因为Johnny当时已经长成了一位人人喜爱的英俊挺拔的alpha。他走着，走着，忽然从前面传来一阵阵说话声。一路上，不断有佣人们小声交谈的声音传进他的耳朵里，但只有这个声音引起了他的注意。声音绕过走廊回转的墙壁，一直传到他的耳畔。那是一阵阵平稳、清淡，显得教养良好，偶尔又透露出青涩的声音，它轻飘飘地回荡至年轻人的耳边，仿佛一阵悠扬的歌声不肯散去。他猜测对方是一位十五岁左右的少年，有着一对漂亮的嘴唇，以及明闪闪的动人的大眼睛。在还没有见到对方之前，他甚至就已经开始为这个人怦然心动。少年的声音断断续续顺着清风传过来，他轻声说着些什么，不时又发出一两声悦耳的轻笑。根据他们谈话的内容，Johnny认定对方一定身份不菲，这个发现另他倍感喜悦。他加快脚步，只为相见的一刻能够赶快到来。很快，那一刻终于如同天使降临一般来了。当少年绕过走廊凉爽的转角，漫步进他所处的这条长廊时，他不由自主的就停下了脚步。对于Johnny来说，那几乎是他人生中最重要的一刻，丝毫不次于Jack嫁给他的那一晚。直到他生命之中的最后一刻，他混沌的大脑依旧能够回想起Jack那一天穿了什么，做了什么样的表情，以及那张玫瑰一般艳丽的嘴唇对他说出的第一句话。在那个柔情的金色傍晚，夜晚悄然到来之前的最后一抹光穿过藤蔓织就的那些孔洞，让年轻的Jack仿佛披上了一层薄薄的金纱。他是那么的美好，但他似乎没有注意到Johnny，或者说即使注意到了也不在意，就那样从那个坠入爱河的年轻人身边缓缓走过。当他们错身而过的一霎那，Johnny瞥到了Jack温柔又稚嫩的双眼，骄傲而漂亮的向上扬起的唇角，从此，他再也没有爱上过别人。

等到Jack离开墓地，从忏悔室旁的小门像个鬼魂似的走进来时，他站起来，默默无言地走上去。回去的路上，他们谁也没有说话，谁也没有话要讲，沉浸在各自的悲伤里无法自拔。Jack想着Curtis，他再也不能见他一面。Johnny想着Jack，他就坐在他的面前，而他却无法鼓起勇气看他一眼。到了下午，Jack不想吃任何东西，也不想见到任何人。他不肯从悲伤与孤单的漩涡里释放出自己受缚的灵魂，在见到Curtis的墓碑之后愈加发觉，痛苦如同黑夜，无时无刻不潜伏在他的身边。他本以为见到Curtis，想想他们的孩子能让他好受一些，事实证明，恰恰相反。他躺在床上，想到眼下这提不起劲的生活，身边毫无乐趣可言的人们，一切都让他就好像已经死去了一般。后来，他躺在床上睡着了，但仍旧睡不安稳，眼珠在眼睑下不停微微震颤着，一个接一个的梦。深夜，不知道什么时候他又醒了过来，睡衣的背面像水泡过那样湿。

这一夜，他跟Johnny的关系开始陷入一种新的局面，这得从他半夜醒来说起。当Jack睁开眼睛，他察觉到某种不同寻常的异样。很快，他即刻发现那是潜伏在夜里的绵长呼吸，以及alpha浓郁的气味。看到身边睡了一个人，他被狠狠吓了一跳。一瞬间，他还没反应过来那是Johnny，就在对方转醒后试图靠近时狠狠甩了一巴掌。他不是故意的，但也不能完全否认没把这段时间堆积起来的怨气，通过那一掌狠狠发泄出去。很久以后回想起这件事，他才终于在心里悄悄承认，某一刻他知道那是Johnny，而故意甩出去了那一巴掌。盛夏的夜晚，汗水顺着他们的额角像一只蚂蚁那样爬到下颚上，那一夜其实不算太热，窗外还刮着夏季雨夜独有的小冷风。两个人都沉默了好一会儿，房间里的气氛冰冷得令人几乎想颤抖。即使昨天还因为身体不适而对面前的alpha诸多抱怨，但这一次，Jack察觉出自己做得有些过分了。他紧紧捏住自己睡衣的一角，蠕动着嘴唇，怎么也说不出抱歉。他告诉自己，是Johnny偷偷摸摸跑进来，否则他也不会把他当成小偷对待。

最终，还是Johnny先道了歉。就像Jack所想的那样，他也向他承认，他不应该做出小偷似的行径，令他们两个人都陷入惊愕而尴尬的境地。当他这样说时，仿佛自己的想法得到印证一般，Jack抿了抿嘴唇，觉得自己什么也没有做错。

“出去吧，”他拿那只掌心火辣辣的手扶着自己的额头讲道。

Johnny没有回答。黑暗中，他停顿了一会儿，仿佛受到伤害后正在消化疼痛似的一动不动。

“太热了，”Jack解释似的说，“我不习惯跟人躺在一张床上。”他这样讲，是因为他忽然认为Johnny是一个可怜的人。

“你想吃点儿什么吗？”黑暗中，他终于动了动。他说话的语气总是轻描淡写，好像他们之间从没产生半点隔阂和间隙，仿佛他们是一对夫妻，已经和睦而恩爱的在一起生活了三十来年。

“Johnny！”他突然大声喊他的名字，因为他为对方装模作样的无动于衷感到愤怒。他知道自己伤害了眼前这个人的感情，而他总是毫无反应。“不需要，我什么也不需要。”他竭力忍耐住自己的烦躁与怒火，冷冷地讲道：“你永远没法给我我需要的。”

Johnny坐在他的旁边，好像自己只是一根无法动弹、不能做声的木头，才没有因为Jack的发言而做出任何反应。好一段时间他都没有说话，但也没有按照Jack吩咐的那样走出去。

“你想知道真相吗？”Jack穷追不舍地问道，“想听听我心里想些什么？从我第一次见你时，心底最真实的那些想法？”他看到他的丈夫在黑暗中摇了摇头，但他打断他的动作开始说个不停。“当我第一次见到你，我几乎想拿床头的烛台插进你的心脏。我恨你。当我第一次看到你坐在我的身边，我看着你的笑脸，那种感觉就那样出现了。我忘不了那一天，那是我一生中最痛苦的时光，没有人知道我失去了些什么。而你对我毫无体谅，仅仅为了一己之私！我恨你，即便我知道你对我的感情正如同我思念Curtis那样，我还是恨你。”他感觉alpha整个人比刚才变得更加僵硬，像一块冰。

良久，Johnny终于说道：“那并不是我们的第一次见面。”

“你知道我为什么同意跟你在一起吗？”

“因为肚子里的孩子。”他说对了。

“我不知道你是否听明白了，明白我正在说些什么。”黑暗中，他看不清楚他的脸。但他每一次想起alpha的表情，万分确定能从那双蓝眼睛里发掘出自己的身影时，他的心底就燃起一种奇妙的疼痛、扭曲的快感。他总是忍不住要说出真相，说出自己心底最真实的想法。他不害怕刺伤Johnny的心，那顶多会让他觉得内疚，但它们甚至还没有穿过房间的一阵风停留的久。他总是看着对方稍微把眉头皱起，深情的眼里溢出一些忧郁，很快又将它们隐藏在虹膜之后。“如果今天发生的一切还没让你意识到我的心，那么你就坐在这里吧。即使你每天晚上都坐在这儿陪着我，看着我入眠，我们之间也不会有任何改变。”

“这又有什么关系呢？”他开口，打断他的话说道。

Jack突然噎住了，就好像有人朝他嘴里塞了一颗苦涩的果实，堵在他的心窝那儿，不上不下。

“我从没妄想过能从你那里得到些什么。我知道你并不爱我，甚至对我厌恶透顶，可我并不在意。那顶多会让我觉得有些痛，可我每一次看到你，很快就会忘掉它。我知道你同意跟我在一起是为了什么，但我并不在乎。我甚至因此感到快乐，因为对你来说我并非一无是处。Jack，你也爱着别人，就像我爱你那样。我知道你能理解我，理解我对你不求回报的感情。也许我采取了错误的方式，让你对我的爱产生了怀疑，或者说误解。但这就是我的做法，没有别的更好的办法了。我唯一的希望，就是你能够得到幸福。我时刻关注着你的表情，尝试各种办法，祈求哪怕能有一种让你的眉心舒展。如果那个人让你开心，跟他在一起能让你的眼角露出欢快的皱纹，那么我希望你跟他在一起。要是某一天他能回来，我不会牵住你的手，求你多看我一眼。”

他忽然第一次在这栋房子里流出了眼泪，而他自己也不知道为什么。恍然间，他哭着，急忙在心里盘算着，他想从胸腔里随便挖出来一句话，他只是需要反驳，宣告这场辩论的胜利。他要用那些伤人的事实像匕首一样一把把刺过去，眼前的男人需要看清楚丑陋的真相，在Jack那里，他最厌恶的真相不被允许打着爱的幌子。“你怎么能忍受被Gilboa的所有人嘲笑！甚至是洗刷马桶的老头都把你当成笑柄，茶余饭后的点心那样翻来覆去尝个不停。他们把我们的故事从一张餐桌传到另一张，提起来时都笑得合不拢嘴。因为整个国家都知道Curtis的孩子不可能有Johnny Storm的血统，而他将会成为你的长子！多好笑的事！”

“别人说什么，又与我们有什么关系？”

他突然想起Curtis，如果他们早知道这句话的重大意义，那么他就不会成为纸上的一句噩耗，教堂里的一座石碑。Jack感觉一切糟透了，即便是肚子里的孩子也再不能让他感到平静。他坐在那儿大哭起来，像个受到伤害的孩子。Johnny搂住了他，但他把他推开，并且拼了命地打他，仿佛他就是坑害了他们的仇人。有很多时候，他的确这样不讲道理的想着。

他哭了好一会儿。等到理智恢复下来之后，开始因为自己荒唐而又毫无风度的发泄感到羞耻。他终于注意到自己已经靠在了面前alpha的怀里。他的新任丈夫把他温柔地搂在胸口，像安慰可怜的小孩那样拍打着他的背脊。直到现在，他都从未想过眼前的人能有这样的一面。他总以为他是个荒淫无度的色鬼，爱同那些孤独寂寞的宫中贵妇们厮混的花花公子。他想问他，他究竟想从自己这里寻找些什么，毕竟Jack认为，他注定什么也找不到。

“我说过，我唯一希望的，就是你能够幸福。”

黑暗中，他看不清Johnny的表情。但他知道，alpha说这句话时的表情一定轻描淡写，仿佛它同天气一样不值得深究。也许他那张英俊的脸上还会露出微笑，就像每一次Jack伤害他之后，露出的那种苦涩的笑容一样。“为什么？”Jack问道，此时此刻，那些仇恨仿佛忽然都烟消云散。他抬起头，开始认真同Johnny对话，用求知若渴似的眼神在黑夜里注视他的丈夫。

“因为我爱你。”


	6. Chapter 6

事实证明，那一夜的谈话并非毫无意义的消磨时间。第二天早晨，房子里的所有人几乎都察觉出他们之间令人惊喜的变化。当他们一同出现在餐厅时，Johnny的表情值得所有人寻味。那是努力试图压抑内心之中的狂喜，将它们勉强隐藏在柔和表情中的幸福神态。他像往常一样同Jack谈话，用满含爱意的双眼不时悄悄凝视他的爱人（他不想因为自己的露骨吓到旁边的人）。Jack照旧没有回答，但某一个瞬间，他的下巴微微向下作出回应，这逃不过Johnny敏锐的双眼。他激动得吃不下饭，像个初涉情爱的毛头小子那样红着脸说个不停。饭后，他带Jack去花园散步，在喷水池边遛他的两条黝黑猎犬。这几乎令房子里的所有佣人不顾严格的阶级规矩束缚，不住把视线投向那一对般配的背影。用一段崭新的爱情来弥补另一段，他们均认为王子早该如此。

第三天的傍晚，Johnny敲响了Jack的房门。他的omega坐在窗前的那张小榻上读书，渐淡的日光令他不时眯起灰绿的双眼。Johnny尝试着，大着胆子做了对以往的他来说相当出格的举动——抽走Jack手上的诗集。Jack抬起头，微弱的夕阳与摇晃的烛光洒在他的脸上，他偏了偏脑袋，但没有生气。年轻的alpha认为，是时候告诉他的爱人他一直以来试图隐瞒的真相了。他在Jack的旁边坐下来，夕阳中，认真盯着对方的脸。事实上，他心中照旧还是忐忑的，但他这一次决定告诉Jack真相。他也在心里告诉自己，他终于有机会继续燃烧三年前未完的狂热，完成无果的爱情。要么更进一步，要么回到原点。

他并未妄图取得Jack的同意而在诉说之中添油加醋，而是简单地陈述了当下的事实。讲完之后，他耐心地坐在Jack身边，没有催促对方立刻给出答案。他像一只默默跟随左右的宠物那样无言地坐着，像窗外的一棵大树那样终日陪伴。Jack听完之后，白皙的脸颊上飞快升起两抹红润的光泽。他没有失去一位王子该有的教养与定力，就只是红着脸，若有所思般坐在窗边。

到了夜晚，Johnny坐在黑乎乎的花园里的长椅上，脑子里回味着Jack刚才的表情。等到佣人来告知他，王子有话要同他讲时，他飞快地站起来，像个放了学欢快的孩子那样朝房间里跑了去。他知道，也许上帝刚才路过了他的家门口，有些再好不过的事将要降临了。等他一口气跑到楼梯上时，他理了理自己的衬衫下摆以及头发，故作淡定地敲了敲门。Jack坐在那张黑桃木床上，Johnny打开门时，他正捧着手里的书读着。Johnny握紧自己的手心一步步靠近，不知为何，他就是知道omega跟他同样紧张。床边摇曳个不停的烛火把光投在Jack的脸上，下午在谈话后渐渐淡去的红晕又爬上了那张脸。

“有什么事？”Johnny问。

Jack顿了一会儿才把书放下来。他直起身，把玻璃罩盖在烛台上面，然后开始脱自己的绸衬衫。他把衣服随便扔在脚边的床架上，接着掀开薄薄的毯子，开始褪自己的白色长裤。他的双手毫无颤抖地做着这一切，但所有人都知道，他下了多大的决心。黑暗里，alpha隐隐约约看见他圆润优美的肩部线条、微微隆起的小腹。曾经，Johnny在心里把Jack比作一头难以驯服的小母马，现在，他认为Jack更像一头温和良驯的鹿。他在床边坐下来，并不认为Jack已经开始爱上自己。他也并非为即将得到对方的肉体而沾沾自喜，仅仅是因为他们之间的靠近，不论是身体还是心灵。

“Jack，”他搂住他光滑柔软的身体喊道。

“别出声。”这是omega最后的要求。

起初，他伏在他的身体上，手足无措。他又变成了那个对性爱一窍不通的年轻人，那个在王宫走廊里对王子一见钟情的毛头小子。他把脸贴近omega的脖子，放在Jack的肩窝上贪婪地嗅吸爱人的体香。期间，他在那股清淡的香气里不断发掘出另一个的alpha的影子，但他只有一点儿伤心，他仍旧感到无比满足。他尝试用手指去揉捏Jack的乳头，它们圆润而挺立，因为怀孕比从前任何时候都要饱满。他像婴儿那样饥渴地含住其中一粒，卖力地吸吮个不停，甚至完全忘记靠自己熟稔的技巧讨好omega。直到Jack喉咙里发出隐忍的呻吟，他才想起这不是他同Jack的最后一次温存，不是几乎兴奋到颤抖的顶礼膜拜。

他的手像一条冰冷湿滑的蛇悄悄溜到Jack的两腿之间，用指尖探寻洞穴溢水的边缘。这一生，他不会再遇见过比眼前的人更加美好的身体。他对Jack那钻石一般坚硬的感情积累了三年，到了这个时刻，仿佛他这二十来年的生命都聚集在他的腿间。但他依旧忍耐着。这一次，他知道自己不会等太久。Johnny把指头插进Jack柔软的后穴里，紧而滑的内壁立刻吸附了上来，像一张暖呼呼的小嘴。修长的两根指头在里面顽固的四处挑战，寻找身下人忍耐的极限。月光不太明亮，他们都看不清对方的表情。在干燥的窗框一角似乎潜藏着一只蛐蛐，它不断发出充满节奏的叽叽声响，Jack在这样的响动里，终于按捺不住喊出了第一声。

同Johnny一样，他也忍耐了太久。但他所需要忍耐的是自己潮水一般不断上涌的欲望，和被Johnny灵活的指尖与色情的唇舌逐渐勾引出来的悸动。他从一开始就咬住自己的下唇，因为呻吟让他察觉出自己放荡的背叛。当身上的alpha不断用舌尖抵弄他的乳尖，拿指头往他身体的最里面探，他的脑海里仍有一隅留给那位穿白银甲胄的勇士。这种时候，记忆中Curtis的脸令他无地自容，但他就是忍不住的一直想个不停。他睁着眼睛，像个中了暑的人那样失神地盯着黑乎乎的天花板。有一段时间，这令他欲望的潮水退了下去，然而很快，那份潮湿的粘稠的欲望又飞快吞噬了他的灵魂，甚至比上一波更甚。在他的双腿之间，Johnny用舌头不断进入他的身体，搔刮他流水的内壁。那根舌头是软的，它软软地滑进Jack空虚已久的小穴里，带给omega最为温柔的体验，同时它也是硬的，它那么使劲又狂躁地刺进去，几乎完全搅乱Jack的矜持。到最后，他终于松开自己的嘴唇，放肆地呻吟了起来。他们两人之间是那么的契合，仅仅是这样的操弄，他都能得到久违的高潮。他把Johnny的头发抓得乱七八糟，收紧两条腿几乎弄得alpha窒息在他的两腿之间。一阵接一阵的快感令他敏感的身体几近抽搐，一股又一股的液体不断下坠到Johnny的唇边。高潮之后，他完全不敢看Johnny的脸，尽管他即便睁开眼睛也什么都看不见。在那个欲望如美酒流溢一般的夜晚，Jack不肯承认，有那么一会儿，他甚至忘记了他的Curtis，形同少女摒弃自己一直以来纯洁神圣的信仰。他彻底迷失了长久以来想要维持的那个自我，在心底放荡的祈求Johnny赶快进入他寂寞的身体里，用那根烧红了的铁棍似的阴茎狠狠操干他。而他身上的男人同他一样沉醉，毫不吝啬地吮吸掉Jack赐给的每一滴液体，并用自己的汗水与精液做以回报。

等到alpha那粗大饱满、巨蟒似的龟头挤进他的穴洞里时，Jack彻底化成了一滩水。在他看来，水没有思想，没有克制，谁能把它搅动了，它就往哪儿淌。所以他暂时忘掉Curtis，忘掉自己肚子里仍流淌着属于Curtis的那一缕微弱血脉，只是简单的作为一个omega沉浸其中。他放任Johnny随意摆弄他的身体，拿嘴巴吸奶似的吮咬他的乳头，揽住他隆起的小腹，持续不断在他身上起伏。渐渐的，他能在黑夜里分辨清楚Johnny的脸，他微微皱起来的两条眉毛，宝石似的眼珠，他甚至认为自己看到了alpha额头上的滚滚汗珠。他逐渐适应了黑暗，在他的上面，Johnny好像发着光似的运动着。他的羞耻心又飞回来了，因为他确信对方也能看清楚他的脸，就像他看清Johnny脸庞上那些满溢出来的沉迷与欲望一样。他抬起手，捧住Johnny的满脸热汗，手指顺着alpha的下颚一直往后滑，插进对方被汗打湿的发丝，一路摸到修长的后颈上十指交错。

“抱紧我。”他这样要求道，因为他不敢看对方的脸。

他的话让年轻的alpha血液燃烧起来一般发热，灵魂如新生婴儿一般新鲜而充满活力。面对Jack，他的心永远停在了三年前的那个下午。他是个第一次陷入爱情这个陷阱的新手，毫无经验，因为对方的一次触碰就能到达高潮。Johnny按照Jack要求的那样，贴近身下的omega，互相把脑袋搁在对方的肩膀上。咬住他的那张小嘴滑的不可思议，有时候他不相信他正在跟Jack交欢，因为含着他的地方一次又一次吞着他，咽下去般不知餍足地朝里吸。很快他就要发泄出最后一股浓郁的爱，完成他们本来想要达到的目标。

“不要，”这时，Jack却突然出声吩咐说，“不要射在里面。”

那时他几乎已经开始忘我的成结了。阴茎上充血的脉络如同树根那样鼓起，身体深处也开始情不自禁抽搐个不停。“如果我不发泄进去，又怎么会让你好受呢？”他强忍着高潮的冲动，抚摸着Jack光滑圆润的手臂轻轻讲道。

“那……别标记我。”Jack沉默了一会儿，妥协道。


	7. Chapter 7

在那之后，他们度过了无数个这样的夜晚。有时也有例外，像偶尔吃一次小甜点那样尝鲜。比如有一天清晨，他们两人像小孩子玩耍时经常做的那样，用毯子遮住初升的第一抹阳光，躲在被子里把四条腿缠在一起。毫无例外的，每一次都是Johnny占取主导权，而Jack几乎从不主动做任何反应。关于同Johnny做龘爱这件事，不论是其本身还是它可能引发的或好或坏的转变，他似乎都无话可讲。事实上，除了最初那一夜他需要跨过心底名为忠贞的高墙，之后就再没为这件事烦恼过。他把这当作一件普通而寻常的事，就好像早上起床需要洗脸一样。与此相反，他的alpha却满足得像一个欢度蜜月的新婚丈夫，甚至第一次从他们的相处中体会到爱情的另一种本质，尽管那时他们已经结婚五个月了。

 

在第二天清晨吃完早餐之后，Johnny让佣人准备好马车。他带Jack去了城外的某个森林。那是他和朋友们用来狩猎的一处私人领地，以阔叶林为主的大片树木把整座山用绿色与棕色覆盖起来。他们在潮湿清凉的林间漫步、聊天。树林里倒没有什么特别值得一看的奇珍异物，只有雪球似的兔子在满目深绿里蹦来蹦去，野鹿或者狐狸偶尔在身后让树叶窸窣作响。两人停在一条清可见底的溪流旁，看到几条手指长的鱼撅着嘴巴吸水，落叶像小船一只只从脚边滑过。

 

“你应该多出来走动，”每一次快要跨过虬结的树根或者隆起的土包时，Johnny都会回头伸出手。森林里这样的小阻碍比猩猩背上的虱子还要多，他们不得不把手一次次贴近，然后分开。“如果你愿意，我可以带你出去，见识上百种王宫里没有的玩意。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

Jack没有被他的话勾起兴趣。Johnny说话时开心的表情就像在哄一个小孩子，但Jack早已经不是小孩了，也许他曾经是，在他的第一段婚姻里。但他看着Johnny的脸，不知从哪一刻起，他在上面找到了自己从前的影子。结婚以来，他总能在对方勾起的嘴角或眼尾的纹路里找到它们，那种天然的快乐似乎从未受到任何侵染。他知道，他们两个人最大的区别就在这幸福的纹路里。从他的笑容里再也找不出从前那些毫无杂质的快乐感情，苦难带走了它们。而Johnny却总是饮酒似的喝下那些苦难后露出笑容，证明它们什么也夺不走。这令他对眼前的人产生出一种从未有过的好感，但那并不是爱。

 

之后的日子，他到底还是跟Johnny一同出了门，去参加对方口中那些新奇而有趣的计划。令Jack感到惊讶的是，那些事物还真的能够勾起他的好奇心。他们的第一次长途旅行就异常大胆，是一场对于从前的王子来说会被教育有失身份的旅行。他记得，那是一条矛盾的同时弥漫着恶臭与快乐的街道。Jack能从身旁那股总是散不去的汗臭里发掘出别的新鲜的气味，它们来自于街边那些木棍搭起来的摊位上的小玩意。那些新奇的小东西大多不怎么值钱，它们从异国乘船来到这个街角集市，有一些经历了旁人一辈子也想象不出来的遥远旅程。一件接一件讨喜的小玩意令他们两个人都弯起嘴角或睁大眼睛，他们不像来自城中的贵族，更像是从乡下来的穷人。那天，Jack有生以来第一次看到了妓院，他从前曾在母亲的贴身女佣嘴里听过这个污秽的地方，她说王宫里的有些人更应该活在妓院里面。下午，他们还挤在臭烘烘的人堆里，看一个头发像被火燎过的丝线那样的男人把几只猴子耍得团团转，观赏一个小女孩饲养的会说话的鹦鹉。Johnny一直用手搂着他的肩膀保护他，全是因为那个集市的人走路时总是粗鲁而莽撞地撞过来，仿佛整条路就只属于他一个人。然而Jack甚至对这一切一点儿也不觉得讨厌。傍晚，来来往往的人群非但没有散去，还有更多忙完工作的alpha准备参与夜间集市。但Jack和Johnny得走了。他们在一个红头发女人的小摊前驻足了一段时间，打算为这难忘的一整天挑选一个精致而又廉价的纪念品。作为感谢，Jack送给丈夫一件礼物。那是一颗琥珀袖扣，黄黄的树脂里藏着一只小到不能再小的米粒般的瓢虫。Johnny如获至宝，那一天之后，你总能在他的衣袖上找到这枚黄袖扣。

 

在他和Johnny结婚之前，他的母亲曾经教育他，比起爱情，融洽的相处才是一段婚姻里更值得花时间的东西。一度，Jack无法想象自己跟Curtis以外的另一个alpha一同生活的样子。他无法接受这个既定的事实，仅仅是想象，都能愤怒得砸烂房间里的所有装饰。然而到了现在，就像母亲说的那样，他们两个的确相处的很融洽。这反而让这段婚姻成了Jack事到如今仍不肯在他人面前提起的事，因为他固执地认为，承认这一段感情就等于抹消了另一段爱，而那是他一生都不愿意抹消的记忆。

 

他跟Johnny只有过一次不愉快。那一天，国王邀请所有贵族回王宫参加国庆盛宴。Jack本来是不想去的，那座古老的宫殿从没给他带来过好运，他在里面度过了不怎么愉快的十几年。这一次，结果也没出乎他的预料。那天夜里，Johnny带他逃出晚宴后的舞会，他们在王宫的花园里像两个迷路的孩子那样转悠，直到Jack肿胀的双脚发痛，月亮爬上天穹正中。最终，他们在一条长廊上停下来。Johnny大笑着感叹原来头顶种的不是葡萄，而Jack按着腰，靠在一根漆黑的柱子上盯着他看。这一次，Johnny没向往常那样做一个体贴细心的好丈夫，他在那根长廊里走来走去，兴奋得像个喝醉了酒的醉汉。在他们的头顶，厚厚的藤蔓遮住了月光，Jack却仍能从alpha的双眼里体会到难以抑制的兴奋，那像熊熊燃烧的篝火一样狂烈而旺盛的情感。但他的脚越来越肿，所以并不怎么开心。

 

“我就是在这里碰到的你，Jack。”Johnny说，“当我第一次见到你，我就爱上你了。”

 

漆黑的暮色里，Jack的脸有些发烫。他从未知道他们之间的第一次碰面是在这条长廊里，也从不知道有一个名叫Johnny Storm的alpha那样沉默却又热烈地爱着自己。他甚至不记得自己是否曾经从这里走过。

 

“当我写信给国王，乞求他让你成为我的爱人时，你的父亲告诉我，你的年龄还太小了。”

 

而他的父亲从未提起过这件事。那时候，国王已经打算把他当成礼物那样送给邻国。Jack直起身，靠近Johnny笑着骂他真是个傻子。“你应该写信给我，而不是我的父亲。”说完这句话之后，他立刻后悔了。当Johnny靠近他，在黑暗中毫不犹豫地握住他的手时，他飞快地把它们抽了出来。因为Johnny问他，这样自己是否就有机会比任何人都先获得他的爱，而Jack不知道该怎么回答。

 

后来他们回到舞会的大厅里，丝毫不觉疲倦的同各式各样的人跳舞。那段未完的对话让Jack暂时不知道该怎么面对Johnny，尽管对方依然对他嘘寒问暖，没有半点儿抱怨。他的舞伴换了一个又一个，从这个官员到那个子爵。Jack尽量不去注意Johnny在干什么，但他意识到，对方离他不太远。到了半夜，他才终于觉得自己累得再也跳不动下一支舞。他的两条腿早就僵成了硬邦邦的木棍，也许下一刻苦痛的腰椎就会被隆起的肚子压散架，他还踩了无辜的舞伴三次。但刚才，面对丈夫的尴尬压过了生理上的不适，所以他才借由跳舞来逃避他的alpha。这时候，舞会比他们刚进场时喧嚣了好几倍，带着酒气的狂言醉语简直下一刻就能掀翻房顶。Jack在人堆里推开一个又一个醉酒的疯子，好不容易发现Alpha正红着脸窝在墙角同人讲话。他肯定，Johnny一定背着他喝了好几杯酒。他曾经看到过Johnny在夜里偷偷酗酒，但自从他们睡在一张床上后，这个沉浸在爱河里的男人就再也不会半夜悄悄从床上爬起来了。这天夜里，他显然又因为Jack的态度灌醉了自己。当Jack提出自己要离开时，Johnny像个虚弱的病人那样摇摇晃晃靠过来。他告诉Jack“马上”，却在下一刻差点儿把omega扑倒在地。

 

“我可怜的Johnny。”万幸，一个女人从后面把Johnny牢牢拖进了怀里。之后，她有些傲慢地无视了王子，盯着怀里的脸一边笑着，一边用歌剧似的夸张腔调感叹着alpha的可爱与可怜。

 

Jack向来是个任性的人，这一天晚上，他又把自己身上那股钻牛角尖的倔劲从不知道的哪个角落里挖出来了。他甚至只用看一眼这个omega的表情，就知道Johnny和她曾经发生过什么。他的心底忽然产生出一股奇怪的感觉，扰得他本来就烦躁的神经不得安宁。于是他把Johnny丢在了舞会大厅里，一个人坐上马车回了家。但他没有回他们在城西的大宅里，而是吩咐车夫往另一头走，饶过圣家族大教堂一直朝南跑。

 

深夜，他回到曾经跟Curtis共同生活的那栋房子里，感觉自己终于回到了真正的家。虽然Curtis已经不再坐在前厅的摇椅上，当然，他在花园的长椅里也没找到他。Jack回到二楼的卧室，从漆黑的衣柜里抽出一件Curtis的衬衫闻了闻。他躺在床上，拿那件衬衫盖在隆起来的肚子上，感觉Curtis正在拥抱他和他们的孩子。月亮悬在一片云后面，夜风温柔地吹着。他躺了一会儿，怎么也睡不着，于是又爬起来，端起烛台朝花园走。他们的院子里栽种着白玫瑰与栀子花，有几株是新婚时Curtis和Jack亲手栽的。眼下这个季节花全都谢了。Jack扶着肚子，在树丛中间的椅子上坐下来。夜沉寂如水，罕见的，他并不十分难过。

 

另一边，忠诚的车夫已经托人告知了Johnny王子的去向，这令alpha那颗昏沉的大脑清醒了一大半。他害怕自己今夜的莽撞令Jack心中仅有的那一点儿好感也消失殆尽，坐上马车飞快地就朝那边赶了过去。他像个害怕受到处罚的学生那样战战兢兢，一想到自己是在旧情人怀里醒过来，额头上就冒出一颗颗冷汗。等到马蹄声渐渐慢下来时，他迫不及待从上面跳下来，把膝盖摔得在夜里清脆的一声响。但他忍着腿痛敲了敲门，房子里唯一的佣人问明之后立刻放他了进去。他几乎忘记了疼痛跑到花园里，而Jack则站起来，不想见到他似的朝另一边走。那一年的夏季多雨而潮湿，这栋房子平时只有一个佣人打扫，花园的石板上多得是藻绿色的青苔。当Jack慌慌张张朝前走时，脚一滑摔了下去。

 

之后的过程就如同溺亡前的最后一阵挣扎，无数次地，Jack好不容易睁开眼睛，拼尽全力想要挽留腹中的生命却不得门路。他叫Johnny滚出去，离他越远越好。只因为他感到腹中血肉的流失，似乎有一只邪恶而不怀好意的手从他下面伸进去，企图通过生拉硬拽，夺走他和Curtis最重要的骨肉，而屋里的所有人竟对此毫无办法。他痛苦地呻吟着，然后又偏着头什么也不知道的晕过去，一次又一次。朦胧中，还是那个人把他从那片死水里面拽了出来。他知道是Johnny一直握住他的手，不是Curtis。他透过眼泪的雾看到对方模糊的脸，他的丈夫像个将要失去亲人的可怜虫那样憋红了整张脸，不断流着眼泪和鼻涕。这使他意识到是自己的任性导致了这一切，而他们两人正在分担这一次绝望的任性所带来的苦果。于是他又一次次的握紧Johnny像刚洗过那样潮湿的一双手。在这个世界上，除了眼前的alpha，没有别的任何人能让他依靠了。

 

在无尽的疼痛与折磨里，Jack终于诞下了一名男婴。这个像小老鼠一样弱小的早产儿使得Johnny不至于变成一名罪人，为此，他把孩子抱在怀里，不顾腥臊的血污，不住亲吻他发皱的小脸。在婴儿喉咙里迸发出第一声微弱的啼哭里，Jack如释重负的神经这才陷入沉眠。他睡了一整天，所有人都担心这是不好的征兆，但也没人舍得打扰，接生的人都说王子昨天累得像条可怜的牛。第二天傍晚太阳与月亮在天空中碰面的时候，Jack才像个久病的病人那样慢慢睁开眼睛。他睡在他和Johnny的卧室里，被熟悉的摆设与安心的味道包围着。白纱帘在窗前随风摆动，屋里的阳光是面包那样温暖的颜色，花瓶里插着百合，虽然没有看见，但他肯定窗外的树梢上有一只小鸟。Johnny坐在房间另一头的沙发里看书，皱着眉头，拿手指插进发丝里抓挠着，把头发弄乱。Jack产生了一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛这个傍晚，在这间卧室里所发生着的，就是他十九年来一直追求的生活。

 

他观察了Johnny好一会儿，眼看着对方因为一本书像个顽劣的学生那样抓耳挠腮，似乎衣裳里钻进了跳蚤般不自在。整个Gilboa都认为公爵风度翩翩，只有Jack发现他浑身透着一股幼稚单纯的傻气。

 

“Johnny。”最后，他终于忍不住喊道。

 

“你感觉好一些了吗？”

 

alpha几乎是蹦跳着从房间的另一头跑过来的，但Jack发现对方不知什么时候瘸了一条腿，那样摇晃着身体一偏一倒地靠了过来。他点了点头，可Johnny非但没有像平时那样冲他露出标志性的欢笑，反而拘谨地摸了摸鼻子。

 

“请等一下。”他站起来，拖着那条腿走出了门。不一会儿，同样拖着那条腿又慢慢走了回来。“小家伙睡着了。你放心，他就像我和你一样健康。”

 

至此，Jack终于察觉出眼前的男人心底那点儿卑微的恐慌。他想象着自己怒骂Johnny叫他滚蛋的模样，那肯定难看极了。但他已经忘了那是昨天发生的事，他不知道自己睡了多久，觉得它们隔了好远，那些话却从出口以来，无时无刻不折磨着Johnny的心。无辜的alpha甚至已经拟好文书，准备昭告全国自己的爵位已有继承人，以此来做些微的补偿。当他把这个打算告诉Jack时，遭到了对方的拒绝。

 

“还是留给你的孩子吧。”Jack解释说，“我希望他能远离政治与阴谋。”

 

Johnny捏住右腿肿痛的膝盖，缩在椅子里，低垂着头颅，什么话也没有讲。在他看来，Jack的话等同于死刑的宣判。他并不认为这个倔强的omega肯为他生下孩子，就在前不久，他甚至不肯跟他说一句话，直到现在，他们都没有过真正的标记。对于从前来自Jack的任何一次有意无意的打击，Johnny总像个越挫越勇的士兵那样一次次收拾好情绪迎难而上。但这一次，他终于告诉自己，也许得接受某些残酷的现实。他把自己想象成一个忠诚而痛苦的暗恋者，偷溜进爱人的房间里贪婪地想要窥视他的世界，最后却差点儿失手打碎对方的宝贝。在Jack醒过来之前，他甚至以为对方再也不会同他讲任何一个字，这倒是让他获得了萤火那样弱的安慰。

 

与他相反，到了夜里，Jack简直欣喜万分。他把孩子抱在怀里，两眼盯住后就不舍得移开。尽管他认为这个皮肤像老人一样的小东西有些丑陋，长得既不像Jack也不像孩子的父亲。但那摆动着的小手和水润的蓝眼睛让Jack欣慰地发觉出，是自己延续了Curtis短暂的生命。他当下决定，让这个孩子继承父亲的名字。直到那双粉嫩的小眼皮合上，Jack才舍得让佣人把他抱走。他靠在床上，感觉得到生命的不是他的孩子，反而是他自己。他感谢Curtis，感谢上帝，甚至也感谢Johnny。到了现在，他一点儿也不生他的气了。他叫来佣人，说自己需要洗澡。但他的alpha告诉他，他不需要洗澡，他需要更多的休息。Jack这一次没有发挥自己的倔脾气，而是欣然接受，乖乖躺在床上。而他的旁边，那个忐忑不安整整两天的alpha甚至不知道自己是否还有权利睡在这张床上，同Jack睡在一起。

 

“你在干什么？”Jack换上了新的丝绸睡袍，躺在暖和的被窝里问。

 

“我无法原谅自己。”他哭丧着脸站在阴影里讲道。

 

“为什么？”Jack抬起自己的身体，拿右手的手肘撑在床上问。

 

“因为我爱你，却让你因为我受到了伤害。”

 

他简直像一个可怜的小孩，然而Jack早就认定这不是他的错误，他认为自己才是这一切的主导者。在他醒来的那一刻起，他就决定了：这样的苦难是每一个将要成为父母的人必经的过程，即使没有花园里的那一片青苔，他照样不会轻轻松松就得到自己的孩子。他伸出手，叫Johnny来他的床边。而对方一瘸一拐的模样更加激发了他醒来之后就满溢的母性。他用手抚摸着Johnny的脑袋，像个母亲安慰自己陷入挣扎的孩子那样。“这并不怪你，”他安慰道，“你是一个好丈夫。”后来，他竟然不经脑子思考就说出了这样一句话。

 

他们躺在床上，肩并着肩，一同盯着月光洒在米白的沙发和漆黑的床脚上。Jack想到了王宫演武场的那一片葱绿草地，风一吹过来它们就像浪一样摆着，他还想到那一片森林，一只浅褐色的小鹿用那双大眼睛看着他，一跃又窜到了树干的后面。“我感觉很幸福。”他突然这么说。经过近一年的时间，他终于接受了事实。Curtis仍在他的心里，但Johnny的身影在他的脑海中也正逐渐变成一个清晰而明确的信号。他同他们两个人中的任何一个的婚姻都称得上是幸福的。这种想法在他的大脑里一旦形成，就难以抹消掉了。他照样怀念Curtis，怀念他的温柔与果敢，但Johnny跟在他身边陪伴他的模样也令他动容。


	8. Chapter 8

足足两个月，他们都把精力用在如何将小Curtis培养成一个正常健壮的新生儿。这是许多父母连剔牙时都懒得考虑的事情，但Jack和Johnny为了这个简单的问题整日焦头烂额。这个被迫提前降世的孩子就像之前说的那样，粉嫩而弱小，甚至比一朵刚出苞的玫瑰娇气。只要他醒着，就一定得依靠在另一个人的怀里。柔软的肉龘体传来的舒适而恰当的体温是任何高级布料都无法取代的好东西，他喜欢把头埋在奶妈水一般的胸前吸龘奶或者睡觉，感觉不到那带着奶味的身体就嚎啕大哭。幸好，正如Johnny告诉Jack的那样，他只是虚弱，但还算健康。

 

白天大多数时候他都待在Jack身边，他还不能吹风，也不敢直面火一般的太阳，只能缩在王子的怀抱里。他的两位父亲都把他当成举世的珍宝一般悉心照料。Johnny认为，是自己导致这个孩子陷入体弱的困境。他不顾这并不是自己的孩子，因为在他看来，只要是Jack的血脉都值得被他认真对待。短时间内，他寻遍了奇方异材，把从全国各地运来的珍品堆满了仓库。就这样，他像个无头苍蝇似的每日瞎忙，到处撞运气，认为总有一件神奇的东西可以弥补自己犯下的过失。alpha的行为令Jack相当欣慰，尽管他并不打算让儿子去试验它们是否有着强身健体的魔力。Jack所操心的是，如何喂养好自己可怜的小孩。在生产后的一周内他的胸口甚至都没有足够大的反应，突然的早产让他不能像其他omega那样很快的产龘奶。尽管Johnny从王宫里找来了两位奶妈，并向他保证她们哺育出了好几位优秀的王族，他依然忧心忡忡。只有他自己知道，他有多么想照顾好Curtis的孩子。

 

七天后的夜晚，他又被一阵阵的胀痛侵袭了。他感到烦躁与不安，用两只手挤压着肿胀的胸龘部。但这并没让他受困的身体得到多少疏解。已经进了后半夜，Jack看着窗棂，猜想连枝头的夜莺都入睡了。他躺在那儿，解开棉睡衣上面的绳索，以生疏的动作按压在胸口上，咬牙忍耐着。在他身后，Johnny沉稳地睡着，他不得不压抑住呻龘吟，把它们全吞进肚子里。他的alpha即使在睡着时也保持着良好的风度与行为。Jack想起自己的父亲，那位老国王每一次窝在休息室的沙发里，喉咙发出雷鸣一样的轰响。但Johnny从不会这样，陷入睡眠的他反倒是最安静的。他的这个优点令Jack后来甚至没发现他已经醒过来，当他询问Jack在干什么时，对方被他狠狠吓了一跳。黑夜里，Jack的右手抱在胸前，他竭力平息自己因为惊吓而不稳的喘息，缓慢地告诉丈夫自己感到不适。接着，Johnny把他扶起来。他靠在alpha强壮的胸膛上，他的丈夫替他脱掉睡衣，在一片漆黑中温柔地摸索他的胸龘部。Jack感到一阵害羞，但Johnny只是不断问他一个又一个的问题，按压他微微隆起的乳龘肉，没有一点儿邪念。

 

另一件让Johnny日思夜想的事是他和Jack的夫妻生活。直到小Curtis开始变得像粒剥了壳的花生那样又白又胖时，他恍然发现，距离Jack生产已经过了五个月，还有十三天就是半年。他们再也没有任何借口亲近，这是让他头疼的问题。在Johnny看来，他们之间的夫妻关系从来不能成为两人享受闺房之乐的助力。但他也并不想以直白的方式提出，因为他不想让Jack认为他在这段关系上又一次得寸进尺了。他正处在欲龘望正盛的年纪，然而比起发泄半年来积攒下来的炽热的爱情，他更担心他跟Jack之间的感情会同清晨的烛火一样渐渐转淡。一天，他向Jack提出去乡下郊游的建议，打算以这种方式重温他们之前的一段段浪漫旅行。Jack欣然同意了。然而无论在马车上还是庄园里，他都甚少同Johnny交流，他把视线放在儿子和狗身上，有些时候他也吩咐佣人去做这样那样的事，除了Johnny。甚至是那两条狗，他都认真同它们讲许多话。

 

“真是见鬼。”等到儿子午睡时，Jack又坐在草地上，叫狗去追赶一只蝴蝶。Johnny忍不住咕哝道该死。

 

“你说什么？”回过头时，强烈的阳光照在Jack白皙的脸上，连汗毛都一根根分得清楚。Jack不得不眯起眼睛问道。

 

“没什么。”他答道。

 

到了夜里，那不停打断他们交流的坏家伙终于闭上眼睛睡着了。Johnny长舒了一口气，仿佛身上的重担终于卸了下来。河水潺潺绕门而过，乡村的夜晚总少不了小动物，夜莺婉转的啼鸣，乌鸦低哑的耳语，甚至还有蝙蝠尖锐的波幅。但无可否认，这样的夜晚对于住在城镇里的他们来说是相当有趣甚至是浪漫的。Johnny兴致勃勃为Jack准备了礼物，可他甚至还没从娱乐室里拿出那一把乐器，omega就打着哈欠告诉他他累了。那一刻，他终于感到一阵前所未有的失落。

 

他陪着Jack早早上了床，看着omega脱下衣服钻进被窝里，他替爱人熄灭了床头的烛台，像个影子一样来到院子里。他从酒窖里找来了一瓶葡萄酒，虽然不够烈，但配他这样的伤心人正好。只有夜晚才盛放的月见草此时开得正艳，夜风一吹，透出一股凉飕飕的香气。“Jack，我爱你。”他喊道，但那个人没有听见。很快，他就醉了，因为他想让自己像个傻子那样，只有麻醉过的神经。他坐在椅子上，把酒瓶随便扔到什么地方，继续说道“Jack，我爱你”。他想念Jack做龘爱时像处子一样羞成粉色的脸，还有那双快要流泪似的眼睛，光滑柔软的皮肤，最后，是那颗心。每一次Johnny伏在Jack的胸口，感受着爱人生命年轻的跳动，心里就无比欣慰和满足。

 

“Jack！我爱你！”朝着漫天的星星，面向静谧的庄园，他又一次就着酒醉大声喊道。有几间房里亮起了微弱的光，玻璃上映照出佣人们穿衣服的身影。两条猎犬在门后敏感地吠叫着，声音传过来时已经相当微弱了。他对这些全都没在意，他站起来，脑袋像被人从后面打了一拳那样迷糊。“酒是个好东西，”他用手指捏住鼓胀的太阳穴结结巴巴地说道，“但喝醉了总没好事。”

 

“我的天！”这时，Jack从床上飞快地坐起来，一边套上外套，一边暗骂着脏话。他的耳根子红透了，想到庄园里的佣人们都听到了Johnny的疯言疯语，恨不得立刻冲到alpha的面前好好收拾他。

 

他手忙脚乱地穿上衣服，摸着墙根寻到门口，再顺着楼梯的扶手指引小心翼翼地在黑暗里焦急地走着。一楼的走廊里亮起了两处光，那分别是住在守夜小屋里的看门人和主宅里的值夜佣人点起的烛火。Jack摸下楼梯，以飞快的步子走过去。他庆幸房间里太黑，没人能看清他的表情，以及那紧绷的皮肤之下若隐若现的红晕。他一边夺过烛台，一边冲她们挥了挥手。佣人们像被驱赶的麻雀，为了避嫌飞快又躲回屋子里，虽然好奇，但至少得在表面展现出应有的恭敬与服从。

 

这座位于城郊之外的布尼拉庄园乃是Strom家族夏日避暑的常去之处，在近二十年的扩建发展之下，体量早已比他们在Shiloh的宅邸要大上将近一倍。除了寻常的会客厅，以及主人们起居的卧室、佣人们蜗居的别馆，奢华的娱乐室、安静的棋牌室、令人陶醉的酒窖等等应有尽有，或大或小的房间们有序地排列着，使它成为一个完美的休闲天地。那一夜，Jack因此不知道Johnny在哪儿发疯。房间太多了，他懒得挨个找。但他总觉得声音是从户外的空旷草地上发出来的，它是那么的空，那么的远，于是他打算去北边那扇通往花园的偏门撞撞运气。他朝那边走着，苍白的月光洒在走廊的地板上，冷风卷起白色的窗帘发了疯似的抽动，空气里隐隐蕴含着不知名的花香。他动了动鼻子，只闻到蜡油燃烧后闷人的气味，没有酒精。他推开门，一股冷风袭面而来。空旷的室外着眼之处空无一人，连个鬼影子都看不见，短而密的草地连着巍巍树木，再往前是森林。Jack打了个哆嗦，手上不堪一击的蜡烛已经熄灭了。夏季已过，拂面的风再也没有粘人又暖和的温度。他索性把烛台随手丢进草丛里，用双手紧了紧衣服然后环在胸前。他在草坪上走了半圈，又忍受着寒风来到后花园里打望，但Johnny不在这两处的任何一个地方。

 

此刻，alpha已经钻进别庄那间阴暗干燥的酒窖，屈服于美酒的诱惑驱使，正趴在一桶酿了三年的波特酒上胡说八道。他不断抱怨爱情，恼怒于求而不得的爱给他带来的锥心痛苦。回想孩童时代，那些轻松、无虑，富足而安逸的日子，没有Jack的影子一次次出现在他的梦中与他纠缠。但他惊觉它们既乏味又单调，毫无任何怀念的价值可言。为此，他又时不时地赞美爱情，赞美上帝。他无法想象没有Jack的世界将会是怎样的晦暗和孤独，他尝够了那样的滋味儿。两者相较，他最终选择痛苦。他想品尝Jack带给他的痛苦，并坚定地认为，苦涩能够孕育甜蜜。

 

当Jack又气又恼的巡视完整个庄园的外围时，手已经冻得像十根冰条了。他一边咒骂着Johnny的荒唐与幼稚，另一边却还是隐隐为此担忧起来。最初，他只是抱怨个不停，因为他认为Johnny有时候随性又自我，甚至到了荒唐的地步。他们之间年岁相仿，但Jack自认为比之丈夫，他自己算得上思想成熟。到后来，一直没有那个醉酒的身影，他又开始自我检讨起来。自孩子出生以来，他把全部精力与目光都放在了自己羸弱的儿子身上，大多数时候，他对待Johnny的态度实在简慢得有些过分。他总是堂而皇之地无视他，而他却从来不会因此做出非难。Johnny总是这个样子。他猜想他醉酒只可能是一个原因，别的就再也想不出来了。Jack担忧地想着，灵光一闪，决定去酒窖里再看看。于是他一打开那扇门，就看到了刚才那一幕，Johnny背靠着酒桶坐在地板上，一动不动。“我的上帝！”他喊道。他像每一个目睹丈夫纵情于酒精的妻子那样，嘴上怒骂着，一边又担心地飞快跑过去，想看看对方还剩下几分清醒。“你怎么把自己搞成这样？”Jack蹲下来，白睡衣的下摆叠在石板地上，手边重重叠叠的木桶散发出酒精独特的气味。幸而没有呕吐物，他想。他用手托起Johnny垂下去的下巴，并没舍得像他在花园里计划的那样，狠狠打面前不听话的家伙。

 

“Jack，我的爱。”Johnny抬起头，他的双眼因为酒醉而显得迷茫，但它们有一种神奇的能力，即是总能在第一时间辨别出他在这个世界上最爱的人。“是你，是你让我变成这样。”他说。

 

“胡说八道！”他用严厉而漫不经心地语气训斥道。

 

“我爱你。”

 

他再一次训斥了坐在地板上的男人，但并不是真正对Johnny感到愤怒，而是习惯性的通过反驳与否定以掩饰自己的羞涩。他的肚子里本来积攒了一大堆抱怨与不满，但他看着那张通红的迷茫的脸，就立刻明白眼前只是一个为爱所困的可怜虫。“快起来，成何体统。”Jack直起身体，来到Johnny的身后，揽住alpha宽厚的肩膀，捏住他粗壮的上臂，企图把醉鬼扶回房间里。房内阒寂无声，四个酒柜，五六个酒桶，一扇黑桃木窗户，一缕烟似的清冷月光斜洒进来，手边是他进来之前点燃的莹莹烛火。世界上只剩下他们两人。在他扶起alpha的时候，Johnny忽然从他胸前抬起头。那一刻，Jack感觉，那双眼睛仿佛闪着光，而自己从没看到过这样悲伤而坚定、痛苦又饱含感激的眼神。在这间冰冷的、狭小的、寂寞的酒窖里，Johnny告诉他，“Jack，我的妻子。我将永远无法述说出自己有多爱你。”

 

那是他们的第一次接吻。Johnny的嘴唇上是酒精的味道，Jack睁大眼睛想。当柔软又冰凉的嘴唇贴上来时，他有所推拒，用双手抵在对方的胸膛上反抗。但那不过一眨眼的事。慌忙中，Johnny抬起手，试图阻止他的反抗，而他摸到了对方袖口上冰凉的小玩意。

 

融化的蜡油溢出黄铜烛台的底座，在漆黑的酒桶上流淌出一圈珍珠色。空气里，缕缕酒香综合了燃烧后的怪味儿。爱壑难平，酒精作祟，他们的脸都红透了，看上去像缺氧。Jack分开两条腿，跨坐在Johnny的腰上，他们喘着粗气，在欲望的波涛里扭动身体。他搂住Johnny的头，把脸贴在他粗而硬的短发上。alpha滚烫的嘴唇在他的脖颈、锁骨与胸膛上放肆地游移、舔舐、吮吸，留下一个接一个的玫瑰色痕迹。但这一夜，他允许对方以任何渴望的方式占有他。

 

在酒窖暧昧而醉人的冷空气里，alpha的嘴唇不甘寂寞，一路往下滑，从Jack漂亮的嘴唇到修长的脖颈，再到突出的锁骨，柔软的胸膛，直到omega温暖的薄衫挡住他热切爱意的去向。暖黄的烛光里，他抬起头，用那双似乎快要流出泪水似的眼睛看着Jack，他向他恳求自己的靠近，应允接下来将会发生的狂热宣泄。即便他害怕遭到拒绝，因不安的期待开始惶恐，但心中那卑微的爱情再一次使坏。他希望Jack是真心实意接受他的。他几乎是用感激的目光盯着Jack脱掉外套，扯掉睡衣上的绳索，在昏暗的房间里露出洁白的胸膛。

 

“我对你的爱不输给任何人。”Johnny意有所指地郑重讲道。他的双眼在暖光中寻找到那两粒因为哺乳而显得圆润涨大的乳头，它们像被露水打湿过的草莓一样鲜嫩，在白皙的胸脯上挺立着。他猜想那片皮肤一定光滑又温暖，溢着母性的奶香，因而小心翼翼地伸出两只手，捏住Jack的乳肉，朝中间合拢，构起小小的沟壑。omega几乎在一瞬间就叫出了声，同时拿自己的双手推拒。但奶水已经挤了出来，细细的一小股奶流从嫣红的尖端迸射而出，挤在Johnny高挺的鼻梁以及红润的嘴唇上。Jack羞到了极限，紧闭双目，收紧大腿，蹦紧脚趾，嘴里宣泄出隐忍的呻吟。可这一夜，Johnny像一只发情的豹，粗鲁又狂野，丝毫没有往常的收敛。再一次的，他用两只大而热的手掌揉搓Jack溢奶的乳房。奶液先是像珍珠一样挂在Jack敏感的乳头上，当Johnny收拢手指，Jack摆动身体，它们落了下来，打湿了omega的身体，像小河似的在他白净的身上流淌，越过腹部紧实的皮肉、腿根诱人的腹股沟，最终汇聚到两人紧贴的部位，飘散起薄而淡的奶香。

 

“Johnny……”迷乱中，Jack闭着眼睛喊道。他想求对方再轻一点儿。他的胸部被那两只粗野的手掌揉捏搓弄，奶水淫荡地在空气里四溅，但他并没有觉得轻松，甚至认为它们开始变得更加肿和胀。之后，Johnny含住他的乳头，把那些清而香的奶汁用舌头生疏地卷起来，统统咽进喉咙里。

 

“Jack，”alpha从他的胸前抬起头，用那张令他感到羞涩无比的嘴唇恳请：“让我做你的丈夫。”他知道这句话之后的含义，因此，有那么一刻他犹豫了。Curtis的面容在他的脑海里如同一颗逝去的流星从天边划过。Jack闭上眼睛，但没待他想明白，那双带着薄茧的手已经放开他的胸膛，移到他的棉底裤上，托起他的臀瓣，隔着布料用指尖撩拨他腿间的小洞。在情与理交织的海洋里，Jack思忖着这一年来发生的一切，终于下了这个重要的决定。他抬起手，低下头，抱住Johnny的后颈，在对方的嘴唇上贴上自己的嘴唇。

 

他被压倒在酒窖硬而冷的石地板上，脊背火辣辣的疼，但他并不多在意。Johnny像个没有经验的生手那样兴奋又急切，甚至等不及再做任何温柔的前戏，那根烙铁似的阴茎就粗野地顶了进去。他感到身下撕裂般疼痛，像被一根粗壮的棍子硬生生捅了进去，他们已经有好久都没有做过爱，尽管小穴已经湿成了一条小河，仍旧被这野蛮地顶撞弄得直皱眉头。月光透过窗户照进来，烛火早已在不知道的时候熄灭了。Jack不断呻吟着，他的alpha在他的身体上起伏、碰撞，一次比一次激烈，似乎下一刻就会撞进他的身体里。本来紧致的小穴在一次次狂热的侵犯下，像一朵被人用指头挑拨玩弄过的玫瑰，被迫打开紧闭的花瓣，等待露珠的垂降。他感觉自己从未放任Johnny进入过自己如此深的地方，因此紧张又期待，拿指头扣在alpha的背脊上，随着每一次耸动抓的更紧。不时，身上的律动又渐渐慢了下来。Johnny把Jack从冰冷的地板上抱起来，让omega背朝着他，双手撑在墙壁上，前胸抵着酒桶。

 

“让我标记你，Jack，”他说。即便得到了怀中人的首肯，Johnny仍旧心里惶惶。他想要在Jack的体内成结，越早越好，但像这一夜这样契合的交欢就像美酒，牛吞海饮终究是糟蹋。因此，他想到了一个折中的办法。他扯下Jack睡衣后领的布料，让它淫靡而色情的遮住Jack纤细的腰部，以及因交配迸出的淫水而弄乱的丰满臀肉。莹莹月光之下，Jack优美的肩背线条恍如雕刻一般的艺术，alpha着迷而贪婪地把手覆上去，拿指腹感受爱人宝石般光洁的肌肤。他弯下腰，把身体贴近，十指贪欢地滑到前面，揉捏Jack奶水充盈的乳肉。很快，他的双手就被完全打湿。怀中的omega再也没有咬牙隐忍，香软的唇瓣不断开启，发出媚而急的喘息。Johnny埋下头，鼻尖贴上Jack因为动情而香气淋漓的后颈，张嘴咬了下去。

 

“嗯啊——！”Jack放声呻吟不断。Johnny的牙尖戳破他的皮肤，那算不得舒适的体验。他感觉自己的后颈发烫，越来越烫，像着了火似的飞快朝四周蔓延。他不断呻吟着，缩在丈夫的胸膛里，仅此就在痛苦中得到了高潮，如同失禁。身后，Johnny的反应更甚。他拉开Jack因为颤抖而紧闭起来的双腿，分开水淋淋的臀肉，挺进Jack收缩个不停的肉穴里，发了疯似地拼命抽动。他标记了Jack，爱人馨香柔软的身体里再也不会散发出别的刺鼻气味，Jack的血液里从此流淌着他的印记。仅凭这一点，他就兴奋得差点儿把怀里的人弄丢半条命。他从背后把Jack抱在怀里，因而Jack不得动弹，只能被他那根硬邦邦的玩意又捣又干，狠狠抽了上百下。Jack的臀瓣被Johnny的胯骨顶的发红，一时间，肉体拍打的啪啪声，那张不知羞耻的小嘴被捣弄得咕叽直响，Jack闭着眼睛，张大嘴放声呻吟，不断求饶。他被拍打得像只风雨中的纸船，站也站不稳，只好反手抓住Johnny搂住他的手臂。他的乳头甚至未经触碰就挤出了乳液，浇湿了他们两人的手，还弄脏了身下的酒桶。Jack终于羞耻得承受不住，从眼里挤出几滴眼泪。他的丈夫为了不至浪费那些香甜的液体，又捏住他，使他翻过身，被挤压在冰冷的墙壁与滚烫的胸口上操干。Johnny含住Jack敏感的乳头，那儿似乎有淌不完的水，他想起了他们之间的第一次性爱，Jack总是这样，用舌头撩拨两下就泛了滥。直到最后，Johnny甚至觉得自己喝了个饱。他低下头，撑起Jack那两条因为高潮而无力的湿漉漉的腿，使力朝那个缝隙里边挤。

 

“不要，好痛……”Jack流着泪不断求饶。到了现在，他的脖子仍旧跟火燎过一样，又辣又烫。他并不是反了悔，只因为他是个被标记过的omega，即便Johnny刚才咬了他的信息素腺，体内那个孕育生命的地方仍旧不肯对Johnny张开。在alpha眼里，则将它误解为了Jack的不甘与犹豫。Johnny咬着牙关，捏紧Jack的臀瓣，使劲朝里一捅。他感到自己那被火热小穴包裹住的头部冲开某种柔软却坚定的障碍，终于挤进了一个更热更甜的地方。他笑了起来，长舒了一口气，Jack却靠在他的肩膀上，哭得更起劲了。

 

“没关系，没关系。”他不断重复地安慰道，一次次轻吻Jack被汗水弄湿的额头。从他第一次在王宫的走廊见到年幼的Jack，他就坚信会有这么一天。现在，他终于可以把他搂在怀里，用自己的滚烫胀大的结塞满他，在Jack温暖的巢穴里发泄出一股股精液。


End file.
